When Jane isn't Jane
by CollinsJ
Summary: It only took three weeks for everything to become so right, and then a shocking discovery left a horrendous mystery that may never be solved. STORY COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a universe in which HOYT AND THE S01E10 SHOOTING DID NOT HAPPEN! Also, I couldn't eliminate Frost (may his soul RIP), I just couldn't do it. So he is Jane's partner for whatever other reason we all feel happy with. I will be posting short chapters everyday, or every other day.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles, just this story, which I make no money out of.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Angela and Frank Rizzoli's greatest pride were their children. The couple held the three on a paddle stone, despite how very grown up they all were. Rough and tough Jane was their first and only daughter. Even with little encouragement, she managed to make it to, and succeed in her chosen career. The tall olive skinned woman, and her tomboy nature had garnered her a few harsh times, but she sailed through regardless. Working in the male dominated field didn't quite help either. Looking at her life closely, this could be the one thing that would be said to be the cause of her short fuse. Her friendly, nice nature never parted with her, but the woman had a seriousness and 'don't-fuck-with-me' vibe that people never dared to test. And the very few times she was angry, those closest knew to stay the hell away. She made plenty of friends still, but kept a very limited number close by due to the unfortunate betrayal she had witnessed others suffer. Working in the Police Department was her utmost joy and at some point her parents had finally given her the full support she yearned.

Frankie Rizzoli was one to follow in his big sisters footsteps no matter what – and that, he did. Young Tommy Rizzoli proved to be the biggest problem of all, just when Angela and Frank were content in thinking they had fully succeeded at parenthood. The man was a walking trouble-magnet; he seemed not to know how to escape it. The last straw was when he eventually landed himself in prison. This obviously caused a rift in the tightly knit family, with Jane feeling fully responsible because she was the eldest of the siblings, regardless of everyone trying to persuade her otherwise.

The only thing that kept Jane sane that year was Maura Isles. This was the Medical Examiner that joined the team right after Tommy's imprisonment. All she got to hear were the lovely-turned horrible stories of the infamous Tommy Rizzoli. Socially inadequate as she was, she sensed the detective needed a shoulder and she offered that. Had Maura Isles shown up in Jane's life at a different time, they might not have formed the unbreakable bond they appeared to have. The medical examiner surprisingly took the place of Tommy in everyone's life in no time at all.

Where Tommy sat at the dinner table, Maura now did. Where the family went on outings, Maura was there to bring the number back to its original state. Despite his somewhat rebellious nature, Tommy was very helpful. And where he used to do the dishes and help Angela clean up, Maura did with no protests. Not to say she was pleased with Tommy's absence, but to Angela it was an even bigger blessing, because she had a daughter with whom she could do 'girly' things with. So as hard as Tommy's behaviour, and thus consequence had been on the Rizzoli family, Maura Isles made it a little better, especially for Jane.

It wasn't until nearly two years later that Tommy was released. He was surprised to find a beautiful blonde now part of the family. As expected, the guy tried his luck. His sister was not having it though. Jane wasn't in the habit of lying to herself – to others, maybe, but not to herself. She loved Maura, there was no denying it. At first it had been very ambiguous due to the circumstances around the blonde's arrival. But as the fog cleared up, Jane saw it plain as day. She was taken by the blonde's beauty - quirky and all. And if she couldn't have her, neither could Tommy, or any other useless and unworthy guy for that matter.

What she had in Maura was too good to be tampered with, so the brunette held back and focused on what she was sure she could have. And for the first five years of their friendship it worked like a charm.

**Present day **

She was standing outside Maura's door trying to pull herself together. So far everything had proceeded without hiccup, but this was the first out of three very important trials and the last thing she needed was to make a mess of things.

One deep breath and she was unlocking the heavy wooden door into her best friend's house. She then realized it was already unlocked then slowly made her way in. ''Maur, are you ready?'', she yelled.

''Yes, just a minute'', said-best friend responded semi loudly from her bedroom.

''Take your time, no rush''. Jane made quick work of scanning her surroundings making sure she recalled every detail correctly. She tried to take in as much as she could in the few minutes she had before Maura descended the stairs, looking like one of God's angels.

To say Maura was surprised would be understatement. Many at times she had put in extra effort to attract Jane's attention, but had got very little of it. Jane never looked at her with appreciation for more than two seconds and every time she offered a compliment it was always bathed in jest – with the exception of a few times when Maura was sad or feeling genuinely insecure. But here Maura was on a Sunday afternoon walking down her stairs with an unwavering eye from Jane. Her best friend didn't even bother to pretend to look elsewhere, she plainly stared, with eyes full of lust and desire, and everything in between (if there was).

Maura was in a cream straight knee-length dress that had a black pattern on the neck line and bottom hem. Her feet were clad in the usual 4inch heels with a purse in hand. Blonde locks flowed like Niagara over her shoulders and bounced with every step she took towards Jane. The staring contest between the two lasted uniquely long. While Jane was openly undressing Maura with her eyes, Maura was trying to reconcile Jane's behaviour and an unidentified difference about her.

''There is something different about you'', Maura recovered first.

''You too'', Jane breathed, still enraptured by Maura's beauty._ Has she always looked like this, she added mentally._ When Maura kept staring at her she quickly brought herself back to earth and looked away in complete panic. ''Maybe it's because you haven't seen me in a few days''.

Maura would have sworn she saw the panic in her friend's rather different eyes, but attributed it to being derived from having been caught staring at her for far too long.

''Probably''

''Uhhh, you look very nice'', Jane said shyly. ''oh, and I got my hair cut''

Maura thought she was going to faint. Jane undid her hair revealing its shoulder length. It was much curlier than before (purposefully curled), and more dark brown than black.

''Oh my God Jane'', Maura almost screamed.

''I went to the hair salon yesterday'', Jane added nonchalantly, as if it was a natural occurrence.

The doctor did not know what to say, not for lack of trying – it was all just shocking. Jane was a creature of habit and rarely, if ever, stepped out of her comfort zone. A hair make over was extreme and something Jane would never do unless her life or that of a loved one was being threatened.

Something was extremely off with Jane, Maura could see it. She just wasn't sure why, and it was so hard to try to figure it out while she was still reeling from being ogled by Jane in such a manner – something she had always wished but had never happened. Not forgetting her best friend's extreme make over. So the doctor decided to take a closer look later and just enjoy the evening.

''Let's go. Your mother asked me to bring wine'', Maura said stopping in the kitchen to pick up a bottle. She saw Jane lock up after her and remembered how she had forgotten to lock the door when she came in earlier on.

As they drove to the Rizzoli family home, Maura's mind began a race of its own. First she wondered why Jane hadn't given her hell about keeping her door unlocked. The detective was always on about security, especially when it came to Maura's safety. Then there was the way she had looked at her as she came down the stairs. Maura had never seen such unabashed lust directed towards her by her best friend – not to say it was unwelcomed. Then when Jane had not complained about Maura being over dressed and something along the lines of spoiling her 'white' dress with sauce, Maura had been somewhat concerned. Maura's 'educated' conclusion was that there was something wrong with her friend.

Jane had been fine when she last saw her on Thursday lunch. Only to be surprised on Friday morning to hear that Jane had taken Friday and Saturday off 'uninterrupted'. It was so out of character for Jane, not to mention that she hadn't even spoken to Maura about it in person – only via text messaging. The detective had been doing God-knows-what alone for two whole days and now she had returned emitting a weird vibe. Maura was very concerned.

When they pulled up by the Rizzoli's house, both women were surprised to realize they had driven the entire journey in grave silence. ''I'm sorry Maura'', Jane ventured.

''What for?''

''For just being away I guess'', Jane answered unsurely.

Maura turned in her seat to look at Jane. ''If you need time alone its ok Jane, I don't see why you need to apologized to me…..or anyone for that matter. But if you do feel the need to apologize, do mean it'', when she was about to interject Maura ploughed on, ''You said '_you guess'. _Indicating how unsure you are. It's insulting to a person to be apologized to when the person apologizing doesn't seem to know whether or not they should apologize, and what it is they are apologizing for''

''Sorry'', Jane hung her head. This was certainly going to be harder than she had anticipated.

''That sounds more genuine Jane'' she smiled, ''but please, you don't ever have to apologize if you have done me no wrong'', Maura exited the car and Jane did likewise.

''Can I hug you? I kinda missed you'', she said shyly, scrutinizing her shoes needlessly.

Maura readily agreed. Any physical contact with Jane was welcomed, due to how very limited it was. Jane pulled Maura into a tight embrace inhaling Maura's very expensive fragrance and pulling her as close as can be. Maura didn't object, she revelled in the feeling of being held so close and so tightly by Jane. The detective had a way about her Maura realized. When they broke off Jane lightly kissed her cheek and they walked to the house – Maura on her jelly feet, and Jane feeling smug as shit.

''I cannot believe you did that to your hair'', Maura gasped again upon further inspection.

''What, you don't like?'', Jane teased, shaking her curls exaggeratedly.

''You'd look nice anyhow Jane. It's just something I never in a million years thought you'd do. You remember how many times I've tried to get you to go to the hair salon with me, for just a simple wash? And now your hair is shorter, and curled, and coloured. Wow'', Maura said as they reached the door.

''It's hardly coloured Maura. And besides, I'm feeling different. There might be more shocks''.

Jane's second trial was to be put to test as the door opened. She could hear her mother speaking excessively loud in the kitchen to Frankie who clearly seemed to be trying to leave. Her father was sitting with Tommy in the living room. When they got in Frankie headed into the room in relief as Jane and Maura made their way to assist Angela. They made a pit stop in the living room before making it to their final destination.

Standing stock still for a few seconds, the detective admired her family. She pulled Frankie into a hug as if she had been seeing him for the first time. Uncomfortable as he was, the younger brother did not retaliate and just let his sister take the lead.

''What happened to your hair sis? And to what do I owe such affection?'', Frankie asked in amusement.

''You're my little brother, and I love you''

Tommy and Frank raised their heads to make sure it was in fact Jane saying these words. ''don't look at me like that'', she said to everyone staring at her. ''Can't I remind you how much you're loved…..and hug you?''

''Only if I'm getting one too. Nice hair by the way'', Frank said from his seat. Jane didn't miss a beat and leapt to embrace her father. Tommy followed next. ''You look a bit different''.

''Jus' the hair Pop'', Jane brushed it off. Maura watched in utter disbelief. Thinking she had seen all sides of Jane, the doctor was rendered speechless. Indeed she was in for a shock.

Jane hadn't planned for such a display of emotions, it sort of just took off on its own. She was helpless to stop herself from holding her family, but when she realized she was taking it too far, she pulled Maura into the kitchen so she could finally see her mother. Sunday dinner had just taken too long to arrive and she couldn't wait any longer.

''Oh honey, thank you for the wine. I was hoping you wouldn't forget'', Angela yelled as she gave Maura a hug in greeting, carefully placing the wine on the counter.

''Oh my God, Janie!''. She noticed her mother made no move to greet her the same way she had done Maura, but was certainly about to go on about her changed hair style, so Jane quickly gathered her in a tight embrace. Just as tight as she had hugged Maura outside, but less intimate.

Angela and Maura exchanged curious glances each wondering what had happened to their Jane. Maura added this to her list of Jane's odd behaviour.

''What? I can't hug my mother anymore too?'', Jane defended when she realized how out of character she was being again.

''I am not complaining honey, but is everything ok'', Angela asked in a worried tone.

''Yes'', Jane said dismissively. An errand tear was making its way down her check though, and she didn't even realize it until Angela wiped it off.

''Honey, you're crying. What's the matter?'', Angela asked, her voiced laced with panic.

''Can you just tell me you love me?'', she literally begged.

''Of course I love you. Do you even have to question that?''

''I just wanted more than anything to hear you say it to me''

''If anything was wrong you'd tell me right?'', when she didn't get an answer she added, ''or Maura'', who had silently been witnessing surreal events happen before her.

''Yes I would'', Jane spoke directing her gaze to Maura who was standing behind Angela.

''I love you Janie. You're my only daughter and you mean the world to me. All I want is for you to be happy''

That was Angela's mistake – if you could call it that. Jane looked at her angrily then stormed out of the kitchen, then out of the house.

The two women were left in the kitchen looking at each other wondering what the hell had just happened.

''It's because I said I want her to be happy isn't it?'', Angela spoke to no one in particular, and then looked at Maura for reassurance. Frankie had just entered the kitchen to ask what Jane was mad about, especially seeing how jolly she was on arrival.

''I don't know Angela'', Maura would have loved to say yes, that that was in fact the sole reason for Jane's outburst. But something told her there was more to it. Something told her there was something terribly wrong with her Jane, and she wanted to find out sooner rather than later what the root cause was.

They enjoyed dinner as usual, in the absence of Jane of course.

''We're going over to Jorge's for the game tonight Pop'', Tommy yelled as he and his brother made their exit after the meal.

''Sure thing'', the eldest Rizzoli was already engrossed in the beginning of said game.

''They're running away from doing the dishes aren't they?'', Angela asked.

''Probably'', truthful Maura responded. ''I'm not leaving until we're done though''. After a short silence, Maura couldn't help herself, ''did Jane seem a bit odd to you today?''

''She always is odd isn't she'', they both laughed out loud. ''but seriously, yes I did think she was acting a bit strange. Something is bothering her, but she won't say what it is. I never know how to help her sometimes. Won't you ask her Maura? Please. She'd sooner talk to you than me''. Maura's heart broke a little for the woman. All she wanted was for her daughter to be happy, and to reach out if she needed something.

When Maura dutifully fulfilled her promise she saw herself out. Angela and Frank enjoyed their evening together as per usual.

* * *

Jorge was a man who had crawled into the lives of the Rizzoli's and their extended family seemingly out of nowhere. He was very charismatic and charming and quickly stole the hearts of everyone. Tommy was the first to meet him. He joined the small painting company Tommy worked for about three months after the younger Rizzoli began. They got to talking and sparked up a friendship really quickly. They didn't really have mutual interests apart from their job and sports, but it took little work for their friendship to blossom. Eventually, Tommy got to introducing Jorge to Frankie, then Frost, and then it just seemed to extend to everyone else. Jorge was a looker, much like Tommy, and he wasn't very modest about it either. He was tall, had sandy trimly cut dark brown hair and fantastic abs.

Upon first meeting him, as expected, Jane was not amused by him in the slightest. As a rule, she generally never quite fancied adding people to her 'circle'. It didn't help that he thought he was 'all that' as well. Skeptical as ever, Jane had done a thorough background check on him before admitting him into Maura's home for the first time. As it turned out, there was nothing to worry about, quite the contrary actually.

Just to fare up on his honesty, Jane had questioned him instead of just saying all she knew already. To her surprise, and delight if she were to admit it, Jorge had been completely honest. He told them all how his mother was a Mexican immigrant and died in a fatal crash when he was only two years old, inevitably landing him into Foster Care because he didn't know his father. He spent his life in Chicago, and that was about as interesting as his story got.

The key to telling a successful lie is to keep all major things true, but then just change minor details. So everything Jorge had said was the truth. The only lie came when he was asked why he moved to Boston. Here he told them he had come with his boyfriend, who had gone on and left him only two weeks after they moved – taking all his money, effectively leaving him to have to make ends meet by doing the painting job he had just got. He mentioned not wanting to go back because Chicago held sad memories, and something about wanting to start anew. This definitely got him into everyone's good graces, and they certainly thought Tommy could do with a decent friend. Another thing Jane had been weary of - in fact, that was the thing that had put her off the most – was the foreseen advances towards Maura. These however, were put to rest immediately upon learning the man was gay-as-they-come. It did however earn Tommy a little teasing, which with time faded. Jorge's true intentions remained unbeknownst to them all.


	2. Blending In

Rizzoli walks into the bullpen Monday morning, swagger in place as usual. Today she knows she's going to have to be working thrice as hard. Precise attention has to be allocated towards Maura, her partners, and her job. Being the first day she's actually had to tackle these three things at once, the detective feels slightly beside herself. This is the third part (after meeting Maura and then her family) she has to not ruin. But too much investment has been put into this to lose the nerve now – the reward is motivation enough. Whatever god there is must have heard her unuttered prayer, because they have no case and it gives her just enough time to scope out her surroundings and get comfortable.

Dinner last night technically didn't happen. After her frantic exit, she went downtown to a place she could vent out. Feeling marginally better, the brunette drove back home and went to bed. Thankfully no one had come to see if she was alright, due to her phone being conveniently turned off.

Korsak and Frost paid her no heed. They knew the proud woman had been exhausted since their last case and right after she had taken a couple days in complete isolation. Out of character as it was, they told themselves she would come around eventually - for all they knew; she could be having her period.

The majority of the day was spent by all three detectives wrapping up paperwork (Jane not doing anything) before they soon had to leave for their respective homes. Jane couldn't get out of there soon enough. At six on the dot, she was pulling on her blazer and heading for a meeting she had scheduled with Cavanaugh.

''Tomorrow?'', she offered as means of parting.

''Cool'', ''Bye'', Frost and Korsak chimed, respectively.

Before the two took their leave, Maura sauntered in. She looked exhausted and exceptionally worried.

''Has Jane mentioned anything?'', she asked the two men. That in itself attested to how disturbed the woman was about what was going on. Maura was no doubt one for impeccable mannerism, and here she was, without so much as a hello.

''We'd ask you the same'', said Frost. ''We haven't seen her since Thursday and she just waltzed in here like nothing happened. Now that I think of it, she's barely said much all day, or worked! Oh, and she just went in to speak with the lieutenant''

The three looked at each other with great distress for their beloved friend. Without a word, Maura departed, knowing she would head to Jane's apartment later on.

* * *

''Rizzoli. I hope all is well'', Cavanaugh began.

''Sort of Sir''

''Well are you going to get to it. I have to leave soon you know'', the lieutenant was getting impatient over Jane's strange reluctance.

''I know this is short notice Sir. I don't feel so good and I was wondering if I could have some time off''

''I never thought I would live to hear those words not dragged out of your mouth by someone else'', the older man chuckled lightly. Jane waited with bated breath. ''when did you want off and for how long?''

''From tomorrow Sir''

''Rizzoli, that _is_ short notice. What is the nature of your illness if I may ask?'', Cavanaugh stared at her intently.

''I really am not comfortable saying right now if you don't mind. Please Sir, I really need it. I don't want my health coming in the way of my work''

That is what got to Cavanagh. The last thing he wanted was denying an employee leave and then having them struck by a heart attack on his watch, especially not Jane.

''Ok. Tomorrow we'll sort things out for your absence. So say you start your leave from Wednesday. How long do you need off?''

''Three weeks'', she said with hesitation.

''Three weeks! Jesus Rizzoli. Is everything ok?'', the man blurted.

''Not so much, like I said Sir. Please. You know I would never ask for this if it wasn't necessary''

''You should consider yourself lucky I trust you so much Jane. But I will need a doctors letter for the paid leave before you get back on duty'', he eyed her seriously.

''Of course Sir. Thank you so much'', she smiled.

''I hope you get better soon''

''I hope so too'', and she was quickly on her way out.

* * *

It was 9pm and the doctor was standing at Jane's door. This was a sure time to ascertain her best friend would safely be in the comfort of her home. No response meant Jane wasn't there yet. And when all known parties confirmed they knew nothing about her whereabouts, Maura grew even more concerned. Begrudgingly she led herself to her own place and called it a night after texting Jane to say **''Jane, talk to me. Because you can't lie, doesn't mean I don't know when you are being dishonest with me**''.

On the other side of town, one Jane Rizzoli was pulling out of a downtown crappy looking apartment after having finished her 'business'. By the time she made it home it was almost midnight but she was patting herself on the shoulder nonetheless – things were going well. After reading Maura's message she got a little worried that maybe she had withdrawn too much as to leave room for questioning and suspicion, so she acted impulsively.

**Sorry Maur. Can I come over? – J**

A minute later, **Of course, but is everything alright? – M**

**Ya, jus…..u knw – J**

**I'll see you in a short while then – M**

Half an hour exactly, and Jane was letting herself into Maura's lavish house. The doctor was curled up on one end of her couch, forgotten journal in hand, fast asleep. Jane took a moment to bathe in the scene before her, before she walked up to the blonde. Kneeling down in front of her, the brunette slowly pulled the book out of her hand and placed it on the coffee table. She quietly shrugged out of her jacket and discarded of her boots before placing herself on the couch. Maura had her head resting on the cushion on the arm rest, facing the back of the couch, which made it easier for Jane to join her. Trying as hard as she could not to awaken the sleeping beauty, she spooned Maura, leaving the doctor sandwiched between the detective and the couch. The brunette allowed herself ample glorious minutes to soak in the comfort of the woman in her arms. She held Maura's hand in her own, over the doctor's stomach, and the doctor shifted slightly, but went back to sleep. It didn't take long for Jane to follow.

The next morning, both women were jerked to live by the loud ringing of Maura's phone. She blindly reached for it in her pocket as Jane just pushed herself further into the comfy body beside her. ''Dr Isles'', Maura sleepily said into the phone as she turned in her confined space to face Jane. She would have screamed for help the moment she arose and discovered another body was holding onto her, but she immediately smelt Jane and knew she was in no danger. Frost was on the other line informing Maura of the recent murder location.

Jane's phone chose then to ring in her own pocket. She reluctantly reached for it, knowing already what it was she was answering to, ''Hello…''. This was now Korsak calling to inform Jane. The two male detectives had fought over who was to call Jane, neither wanting to be on the receiving end of her wrath so early in the morning. Korsak lost to Frost so he was now fulfilling his duty. But then Frost heard Jane in the background. ''ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH JANE?'', he asked Maura in a tone the doctor could never describe if ever asked to. ''Yes I am'', Maura replied honestly. You would think Maura had learnt a thing or two from Jane by now, turns out she hasn't. She seemed not to even have realized there was anything wrong with the way she answered, well according to her there wasn't – technically she was sleeping with Jane. Luckily, or maybe unluckily, Jane didn't hear this as she was having a conversation of her own. They said their goodbyes and Frost shut his phone, not his mouth though – that was still hanging open.

Korsak being wiser than Frost, had heard Maura in the background but chose not to mention it to Jane knowing full well the consequences of that. When he finished with Jane, he went in search of Frost so they could head for the crime scene.

''You look like you have seen a ghost'', Korsak observed from Frost appearance.

''Did you know Jane and Maura were sleeping together?''

'' !'', Korsak exhaled.

''I swear, Maura told me herself'', Frost went on.

''Are you sure? What did she say? Had you asked her?'', Korsak was shell-shocked to say the least.

''I heard Jane when you called her and I asked Maura and she said yes she was sleeping with Jane'', he answered in one breath. ''and you know Maura can't lie''

''Sweet Jesus. I mean…..I heard Maura in the background too, but I would never have had the guts to ask Jane. You know how she is''. They were already driving towards the crime scene.

''I was shocked when I heard Jane, I didn't have time to sensor myself''

''And the Doc knows how to handle things, unlike our own Detective'', Korsak added. They both chuckled, continuing their journey to the crime scene.

Back in Beacon Hill, Maura was clutching her phone to her chest wrapped in Jane's arms, lying on her couch. They stared at each other for a long comfortable, and then not so comfortable moment.

''I didn't want to wake you when I came last night'', Jane began hoarsely.

Maura just looked at her, with very sad eyes (Jane concluded).

''I'm a jerk half the time, but I need you to know something'', she paused. ''…..when I am not with you, I miss you. When I am angry, I still want to talk to you. And when I am acting strange, it's never because of you''. Maura was quiet, clearly interested in hearing what Jane had to say. ''I virtually disappeared since Thursday afternoon with no explanation. And then I stormed off yesterday. I was wrong. I just got mad when Ma said she wanted me to be happy. I felt like we were going to go down the path of 'you need a man''', Jane says trying to imitate her mother's voice. Maura laughs and Jane beams. It's such a glorious sound that she could never get enough of. ''while I was alone….I just did a lot of soul-searching. So I may start to act different''

''Different-ly'', Maura corrected.

''Ya, that'', Jane laughs, happy that all was well. ''you must know that it is never you. It's just me sorting things out ok?''

Maura was looking at her with so much intensity it was over powering. Given their current proximity and the ambiance, one would have to be a corpse not to give in. Jane carefully grabs hold of the base of Maura's neck and brings her lips towards the stunned blonde.

''Would it be so wrong if I kissed you right now?'', Jane breathes against Maura's lips. _Like Maura has a choice?_ She's waited for this for so long she can't even remember when she began to develop feelings for Jane. And then Jane uses that voice that makes her come almost completely undone. She cannot answer, so Jane takes that as permission and softly places a kiss on Maura's lips. The fire that ignites between them is beyond reason and it momentarily becomes clear to them that this is not going to just be a chaste kiss. They skip right over the dry massaging of lips and go straight for the throat provoking tongue kiss. Their bodies are flush against each other during this frenzied kiss. It's like a pot that's been simmering and suddenly its reached boiling point and all the contents are spilling over. Their hands are roaming all over the others body during this lustful kiss and neither has the decency to dial it down a notch. Not to mention the murder they have been called for – well that's still waiting for them. They suddenly pull apart for air, at which point both women's underwear is drenched in sweet juices that need to be licked off.

''We have to go''. This is typical Jane behaviour for avoiding a sensitive subject, and Maura knows better than to press her. She's just glad all she can see in Jane's eyes is arousal, not fear or regret. Maura knows, as illogical as it is, that if they were within the confines of four walls and a roof for eternity, Jane wouldn't wait a heartbeat to be with her. If all factors were removed and it was just two people – Jane and Maura, the detective would have long succumbed to her feelings for the doctor. But as it is, they are not locked up in a cell. There is Jane's religion (albeit not very influential to Jane), Jane's work, and most important Jane's family. And of course the little things in between like her ego, her pride, her friends, and society in general. Unlike Maura, all these things affect Jane in her decision making. So instead of fight such a trying battle, Jane seemed to just save herself the trouble. As long as Maura was happy, safe, not complaining, and not in any pain or danger, Jane was good.

Hurriedly, they got freshened up and headed for work – late. Korsak and Frost didn't even badger them. Between the newly discovered information and the awkward vibe the two women were giving, neither of the men wanted to get into processed the scene with as little awkwardness as was humanly possible given the circumstances. Jane strangely seemed to be loitering about aimlessly. Instead of her partner and the sergeant getting upset and reprimanding her, they found her behaviour rather laughable.

''The doc sure must have messed _her_ up'', Frost whispered to Korsak. ''and in all sorts of ways''. He added with a knowing look.

''Tell me about it. She's acting like its her first day on the job'', Korsak hushed back.

When they got back to the precinct, Maura (naturally), wanted a moment with Jane to discuss the repercussions of their proximity induced endeavour. Jane, naturally, did not at all want to discuss it. So the whole day was spent trying to solve the murder, while the detective and the doctor played cat and mouse. A message from a third party is what later alerted Jane of the mission she had to complete.


	3. Apologizing

**Disclaimer : I do not own Rizzoli and Isles, just the story.**

* * *

Jane wasn't sure whether to discuss the kiss with Maura or not. Admittedly, the whole situation was safer territory for her. Given that this was their first kiss, whatever action followed could hardly be construed as odd in nature or out of her character - neither of them could beforehand really predict the aftermath of crossing that threshold. Jane, seeing this as an opportunity to capitalize on the swift progression of a plan she had anticipated to take at least a couple of weeks, knocked on Maura's office door.

''Come in'', the blonde calmly called out.

''Bad timing?'', the detective inquired.

''Of course not''. Sensing where the visit was inevitably headed, Maura shut her laptop screen as Jane closed the door behind her.

There was this nagging feeling within Maura that she still couldn't quite place. She had diligently studied Jane for years, she knew just about everything there was to know. But this inkling that something was different about Jane wouldn't leave her. Again, she brushed it off and focused on their previous actions and their consequences.

''I know you're probably tired and wanna get to bed as soon as you get home, so I figured I'd drop by before you leave'', the Medical Examiner was watching her intently waiting for whatever explanation she had to give. Jane had initiated the kiss, yes. But she had responded with equal fervour, heck, she'd even given Jane the permission. And truth be told, she was hoping to whatever god there was that Jane didn't regret it and ask to forget it ever happened. As it was, Jane was fidgeting as usual, and looking quite unreadable.

''I'm no good at this you know that. So I just wanna ask you a few questions and I'll be on my way''

Maura looked at her disbelievingly. ''you want to question me, then leave?'', she repeated.

''Don't say it like_ that_!''

''Well, is that not what you meant?''

''Ok fine. What happened this morning….''

''Jane'', Maura cut her off. ''If this conversation..in fact- if all of this-'', she gestured between the two of them, ''-is going to go anywhere, we need to speak to each other like adults. You've been avoiding me all day. And now you want to question me, and speak to me cryptically. No Jane! Don't say 'what happened this morning'. State it as it is''. Maura spoke so calmly and composed Jane couldn't believe she had heard well. When the doctor kept staring at her, she eventually continued.

''It wasn't a passing moment. Kissing you I mean.'' The next words came hurriedly and in one breath. ''I like you a lot and I know this isn't the most eloquent of ways to express myself but between this morning and now, I just didn't get enough time to string the words together nicely and I didn't want to just leave without speaking to you about it.''

Essentially, Jane hadn't said anything at all according to Maura. She liked Maura a lot – that was a given. A fact even. And with the murder, it's obvious the day had been a busy one (despite Jane making an extra effort to avoid Maura). And seeing as to that she was now leaving for the day, stopping by Maura's office indicated that she wanted to see her before she left. Securing them in the office pointed to the direction of wanting to discuss something in private. So yes, after dissecting all of Jane's words, the smart detective had wasted her breath, and she knew it.

''That sounded silly didn't it?''

''A little, yes'', Maura responded truthfully. Her countenance was of nervousness anticipation and Jane decided in that moment to just give it a shot. What's the worst that could happen honestly?

''I kissed you because I saw an opportunity than I didn't want to miss. If I didn't I would have lost my nerve like I have many times before. Please tell me you feel the same way?''

''I can't'', Jane's demeanour visibly dropped. Maura was quick to reassure her though. ''Because you haven't told me how it is you feel. So I can't be certain as to say I feel the same way''

''Right'', Jane rocked on her heels with her hands clasped at her back. Taking a deep breath she said, ''I love you. And I would like to kiss you again''.

Boy did that need to go into the Guinness Book of world records. Who the hell royally fucks up like that?, she thought Their location, the current circumstance, her posture, and God forbid the words she picked. That was no way to tell the woman you have loved for years how you feel about her. She was wishing in that moment that she had just gone home and waited to talk to Maura another time. This was a very bad idea, she didn't even need anyone to second her – it was that obvious. What she seemed to forget, or maybe didn't quite know is that Maura was different.

''You know one of the reasons my relationships never worked out is because the men I dated always tried too hard'', Maura stood from her chair and walked towards Jane. ''they put so much effort into places they took me. They concentrated so much in their appearance. It was hard to have a relaxing and honest conversation because they were busy selecting their words with precision. All those efforts took focus off the most important things – like us, or how he actually felt, or who he was. At the end of the day it came off as a choreographed, dull, evening. But look at you Jane'', she pointed her hands up and down the detective's figure. ''you didn't wait for a moonlight evening to kiss me. You didn't go and dress in your best attire and take to me to a five star restaurant just to tell me you love me. You didn't recite a speech for me to make it believable to my ears. You are just you, standing in my office after a long day of work, in your usual attire trying to tell me how you feel about me. That's what makes you different, and that's what makes me love you''

Tough ass Detective Rizzoli couldn't hold the tears in. Maura's words were so genuine and pure, it broke her heart to think of what she was planning to do to this innocent soul. But it had to be done.

''Can I kiss you? Again?''

''You know Jane, you're going to have to learn to stop asking for permission to do that'', Maura chuckled, closing the distance between them.

''I think I'll get there eventually''. And she sealed her words with a passionate kiss. My, did the doctor have a way with her mouth. It was impossible to suppress the moan that left her lips when Maura pushed her tongue into her mouth. She briefly wondered if it would feel like this each time. With great effort, she pulled away, albeit holding reverently onto Maura's hips.

''I'm meeting the guys over at Frankie's for the game. I'm pretty sure you don't wanna join''

''True'', Maura lugubriously replied.

''May I take you for dinner tomorrow night?''

That came out of nowhere and surely surprised the heck out of Maura. She recovered quickly though, ''I would like nothing more''

Jane placed a chaste kiss as ways of saying goodbye and walked out. If Maura hadn't been so caught up in the moment she would have asked a few more questions. But she was just coming to her senses and evidently, Jane was gone. She knew the detective was a smart woman, so this was Jane's way of saying ''let's think about all this and discuss it over dinner tomorrow night''. Maura was game. Thinking, then discussing, was definitely something that had to be done. So in a daze, the doctor finished off her work and called it a day about an hour and a half later.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jane had made it to Frankie's and was revelling in the chance to bond with her brothers. She had made a quick stop just after work and a 'friend' of hers was gobsmacked to hear of the progress Jane had made in just days. ''Damn Casanova'', he laughed.

''It wasn't really hard you know. Chicks over the moon for me you wouldn't believe it''

''What did I tell you?'', he shoved her playfully.

''Well when you said it, it seemed like some sappy soap opera, but damn. It's no joke.''

''So are you gonna fill me in?'', he eagerly asked.

''We just kissed you perv'', the brunette shoved him back, though feeling utterly smug with herself.

When the game finished, Jane made her way home and began contemplating where to take Maura for the impromptu dinner she had promised.

**Wednesday Morning**

Meeting consciousness that morning, Jane realized Maura finding out about her leave from her boss was not going to be such a good idea. So she quickly got dressed and headed for the precinct. Her partners also deserved an apology in person.

''Korsak. Frost. My office'', Cavanaugh demanded. The two obliged and soon found themselves sitting in front of their superior. ''Rizzoli is on a three week leave from today''

''WHAT?'', the two men chorused.

''She's not feeling well and is taking some times off so I am assigning Anderson to your unit for that period''

''That's short notice Sir'', Korsak complained. ''She didn't even say anything''

''I know there wasn't enough time. I felt the same way too. But if she needs medical attention, and help, I can't deny her that. She probably was feeling a little self-conscious about it that's why she never said anything to you. Wouldn't even tell me what the exact problem was''

''Sheesh'', Frost muttered solemnly.

''Very well then, enjoy your day detectives''. Taking that as their cue, they left the office.

''She wouldn't even think to tell us'', Frost whined. ''that's why she was acting all funny yesterday. I knew something was up''

''But Maura never said anything yesterday. She seemed a bit puzzled as well''

''You think she doesn't know too. Boy Rizzoli sure knows how to dig a hole for herself. What a girlfriend she makes?'', he chuckled humourlessly.

''I'm sure the doc knows. She probably just felt it wasn't her place to say anything'', Korsak reasoned.

* * *

Maura walked into her office and found Jane comfortably secured in her office sofa – shoes tossed unceremoniously, she was lying down with one hand tucked underneath her head.

''Jane''. Maura was not at all expecting to be met this way on that particular morning.

''Morning you'', she remained in her positioned.

''What are you doing here? Why aren't you dressed for work?''

''One question at a time doc'', Jane laughed.

Maura set her things on her desk and went to sit next to Jane where the detective has scooted to make room. Settling with her lower back against Jane's pelvis, the brunette snakes her hand around the smaller woman.

''I wanted to talk to you about something'', Jane started seriously.

''Is everything alright Jane?'', Maura was full-on panic now. There seemed to be so many things wrong with Jane since Thursday and not being able to decipher the problem was giving her a headache.

''Yes Maur, don't look so worried'', she comforted.

''Well I have to Jane'', Maura responded, now on the brink of hysterics.

''Do you promise not to get mad?''

''You know as much as I do that I can't make such a promise Jane. Please just talk to me''

''I'm on leave starting today'', Jane said in slight terror.

''On leave! Jane, why? And how come you never mentioned all this before''. Maura was about to stand and start pacing when Jane held onto her tighter.

''I asked Cavanaugh on Monday after work, and yesterday just kinda got busy, so here I am'', Jane smiled.

''Can you explain it all to from the beginning. Because I am going to ask you so many jumbled up questions and in the end I may not understand well enough'', Maura stated calmly.

This, Jane could do. ''On Thursday at lunch I just needed some air so I went to the Common. I just got this weird headache from nowhere that's why I took the two personal days. It was probably just the past rough couple of weeks finally catching up'', Maura was listening intently. How she had longed for Jane to open up and just say what was really going on. ''and like I texted you, I spend those day just lazing around at home doing nothing. Doing nothing has a funny way of making you think a lot you know''

''I know'', Maura answered the rhetorical question.

''I've just been working so hard and I just really felt I needed a break. Just to divorce myself from police work for just a short time. And I wanted to spend time with my family, and you, just relaxing you know.'' Maura nodded her understanding. ''I thought a lot about how I feel about you. And I figured if I wanted to start something lasting between us maybe having some free time would be beneficial for such a foundation. So I asked Cavanaugh for three weeks off, starting today''

''Three weeks'', Maura exclaimed in nothing but shock.

''Is it too long?''

''For anyone else, no. But I'm yet to see if you will survive that long out of work Detective'', Maura smiled despite herself. Inwardly she was thrilled Jane was taking time for herself to just relax.

''I will have you to keep me sane'', the brunette flirted.

''In that case then…..'',Maura leaned and captured Jane's lips. The slow sensual kiss led to light groping in which Maura didn't hesitate to run her hand over Jane's toned muscles while Jane dug into the blonde's hips. They parted for air but remained close.

''I have a lot to look forward to these three weeks. Hope I don't bore you eventually by being home and around you too much''

''I can assure you, that is the last thing that can ever bore me''

With great effort Jane left and went upstairs to endure the harsh words from her partners. They were not pleased to say the least. After repeated apologizes they let her off the hook and she became a free woman for three 'very eventful' weeks.

* * *

**AN: Right, I haven't heard anything from you guys...is the story ok? boring, confusing, uneventful, etc.? If you get the time, just let me know please. I would hate to waste my time**


	4. This Should Be It

**AN: Thank you for your reviews, I appreciate knowing what people think – and I am given the understanding that people aren't happy with Jane. I apologize for her behaviour. If others remember me from my other story, I have a weakness. I tend to bend heavily towards your reviews (your likes/dislikes). That being said, I can post Chapter 6 answering your questions about Jane's unbecoming character, OR I can stick to my plan and post it as chapter 8. It's entirely your call. Just let me know. Thank you for hanging in there though, I appreciate it. Things will get better for our girls. My love for Maura wouldn't let me see her suffer **_**too much.**_

* * *

The day happened rather quickly for Jane's liking. She was all of a sudden a nervous mess. It was her first date with Maura. Or was it? She had called it dinner. Hell, whatever it was it was making her uncomfortable and she just couldn't even understand why. It was just a damn dinner with another person, no big deal. A hot person, yes – but just a meal. Truth is, Jane knew what was making her sweat, but she was not going to get carried away as to entertain the notion. It had hardly been three whole days since being stunned to silence by Maura's beauty, and she was already getting ideas.

After giving herself several much needed pep talks, she pulled up to Maura's home. Keeping in mind Maura's speech about simplicity, Jane settled on taking the blonde to an Asian Buffet some miles away. The Medical Examiner found it extremely funny, but catalogued it as 'so Jane'.

''So, is this what I have to expect our dates to be like henceforth?'', Maura queried when they settled at a table in the establishment. It was nothing like Maura had ever been to before. Despite her thirst for knowledge, the type of dining they were engaged in had never crossed her mind. There was nothing intimate about it at all. The hustling and bustling was a tad distracting, and confusing. Voices were raised well above standard dining etiquette, not to mention the attires people had on. Looking from the four year boy in his 'Thomas the train' pyjamas, to the small group of men dressed in their suits, and teenage girls in 'One Direction' t-shirts, Maura had no idea what to make of it. After letting the blonde thoroughly examine the place, Jane finally answered her.

''Depends on whether this qualifies as a date, and on whether you like it or not''

''It's…different'', Maura tried hesitantly.

''C'mon''. Jane dragged her off the table to where they went to each pick a plate then joined the circling queue of people selecting their starters. To Maura's amazement, several people where already having their desserts, not to mentions those that had just dived into it altogether skipping the main course.

After their chosen starters they went for a round of their main meal, and then chose their desserts. Evidently, dinner turned out to be a lot more work, leaving them with no time to discuss their main reason for being there to begin with. Besides, Maura kept talking and commenting on everything. Jane though she was just too cute and continued to indulged the woman. Tummies full to the brim, the pair eventually made their way back to Maura's. There wasn't much to contemplate, Jane just followed Maura in. As if it was a given, they both headed for Maura's living room and settled on the couch.

''Why now?'', the blonde asked first. And Jane knew exactly what she was referring to. She just didn't know what to say, and sound convincing at it too.

With a deep sigh, she went for it, ''I'm sorry I took so long trying to sort my feeling out. And then when I thought I got things together I just went on and kissed you. I probably should have had this conversation with you first. I love you Maura, God knows I do. Please tell me you feel the same and we could give this a chance''

''No Jane….'', she whispered. The brunette just about had a heart attack. Had Maura just said no? Where all her plans going to be in vain? All that time and effort all to waste? She felt dizzy. Luckily Maura saw this and rescued her before she lost herself. ''Jane…..honey, look at me''.

Knowing better than to disobey, the detective lifted her eyes to meet the hazel before her. ''I don't know if I am willing to give this 'a chance' as you so put it. I refuse to gamble with our relationship Jane; I don't know that I can do that. I love you too much. Do you have the slightest idea how long I have waited for you to say this to me?'', when that was met with silence, she ploughed on, ''you mean so much to me Jane. I want this to be 'it' for us. I don't want to get into a relationship with you, with the intent to 'try', to 'see how it goes'. I love you with all my heart Jane''

Maura fell into Jane's arms and wept quietly. Jane, for her part, was dumbstruck. She wanted to hear all that Maura had said, part of her even expected it, but not quite the way it was delivered.

After a few moment of trying to compose herself, Jane tried again. ''You know I never excel at these things Maura. You are right. This had to be it. And I want you to know that it is for me, because I don't see myself ever falling out of love with you. We'll be ok sweetheart, stop crying please''

The sight of Maura crying could easily break anyone's heart. Also, the detective had no desire to join the weep-fest so she hurriedly attempted to console the woman as best as she could. Realizing how inadequate her words would forever be, the brunette gently pulled the blonde into a kiss. There was no way of telling how Maura would respond to this, so she let the smaller woman take the lead. It didn't take much for Jane to find herself being pushed in a lying position on the couch with Maura hovering above her. The kiss had a touch of saltiness from Maura's tears, reminding the brunette that Maura was taking this very seriously.

Jane figured now was a good time to halt Maura's progress and call it a night so they could have a moment to think about it. But she knew any human being in their right mind considering stopping the exquisite woman above her was certifiably insane – not even the great Jane Rizzoli could have that much respect.

So yes, the kissing continued. Maura settled nicely between Jane's spread legs while slowly moving her hands to cup Jane's clothed breasts. A moan from the detective told her she was doing the right thing. While their tongues continued to familiarise with each other, Jane began unzipping Maura's dress. It was in these times she was grateful for a simple one-piece attire. Not one to be outdone, the doctor quickly undid Jane's buttons as well. It took a moment for them to realize that loosening their clothes wasn't going to magically make them disappear off their bodies, so Maura reluctantly broke the kiss to enable her to stand. Before she was fully on her two feet, Jane followed.

''Let me…'', Jane rasped in that voice that could easily make Maura forget there was anything else in the world that existed other than them.

The detective confidently pushed Maura's expensive dress to the ground. As soon as the garment landed on the floor Maura stepped completely out of it, and stood in just a bra, thong, and heels – Jane had to take a step back to admire the work of God. The man sure was a show off creating a being like that.

''My God Maura, you are breath-taking'', she whispered. Gently she pulled Maura back to her and lifted her wedding-style in one swift motion.

''Oh Jane'', Maura squealed in delight. Jane wasted no time in getting them to the bedroom and carefully laying Maura down. Before Jane could so much as move, Maura got up again. Standing by the edge of the bed, Jane let the blonde do as she pleased.

Maura sat on the bed reaching for Jane's zip. Nicely unfastened, she pushed the pants down while placing kissing all over Jane's terribly attractive stomach. She then stood to remove Jane's shirt, leaving them in an identical state of dress.

''You're breath-taking too Jane. How I have waited to touch you like this'', Maura said while cupping Jane's breasts again.

''Touch away…ahhhh'', she moan again. The blonde was relentless in her caresses; Jane hardly knew what to do with herself. They both slipped out of their shoes and Maura pushed herself further up the bed, Jane hovering above her. The kissing resumed, while Jane fumbled amateur-style with the blonde's bra. Eventually it was off, revealing the most gorgeous set of boobs the brunette had ever seen (not that there was a wide variety to compare with). She attacked them very fast.

''Oh Jane…yessss'', Maura arched into Jane's touch. The brunette's hands were big enough to grope the whole breast, while the other nipple was resident in her mouth. She massaged the soft mounds interchangeably seeing the results of her work in the erect nipples, and hearing her accomplishments in the moans from the woman beneath her. ''You clearly…..ahhh…..have a….ahhhh, way with, ahhhh, your hands….'', Maura tried to get out as coherently as she could.

''Well let's see if I can get the same reaction touching other places'', Jane smirked as she agonizingly moved her hand to just above the pubic region – moving it slowly from right to left. Maura felt a shiver all over her body and she gasped from Jane's touch. ''I believe I am headed in the right direction'', the brunette smirked.

''Oh you have no idea'', Maura pulled Jane back in for a searing kiss, doing her part in removing Jane's bra. With the detectives breasts on the loose, Maura caught both into her hands making ministrations of her own. When she let them go and Jane dropped her full weight on Maura, they both let out loud moans. It was a sensation to be savoured – their naked bodies rubbing against each other. Jane moved to Maura's neck sucking hard on her pulse, sure of the mark it would leave there and not caring a single bit. Unconsciously the doctor opened her legs even wider, helping Jane settle her thigh there comfortable.

''Take these off Jane'', Maura tugged on Jane's underwear. The detective was quick to obey, wanting to rid herself of anything that got in the way of complete contact. Maura lifted herself up slightly as Jane pulled hers off too. Absolutely naked now, there was no waiting. They kissed passionately as Jane pressed herself further into Maura. The sounds coming from the blonde were hungry ones, she was desperate for more. Her hands ran up and down Jane's back and when Jane sucked on that sensitive spot again, she dug her nails into the taller woman's back unforgivingly.

''Jane…'', Maura panted breathlessly.

''Yes baby…'', Jane's sex voice did things to Maura she couldn't even explain.

''Oh Jane…'', she said as Jane rocked even faster against her thigh, rubbing her own harder into Maura's centre. Feeling the undeniable wetness from her partner, Jane dragged two fingers cautiously into a soaking pussy. They just slid right through.

''Oh my God'', Maura let out at that much needed contact. She wanted to feel Jane too and hence didn't hesitate to stroke the brunette's clit, earning her a deep growl. A few more pumps, harder stokes, and the women had almost reached ecstasy.

''Tell me…..tell me when you're….ahhhh….coming'', Jane demanded.

''Now Jane…..don't stop….ohhh…just keep….ahhhh'', Maura came blissfully. The increased pressure to Jane's clit during her orgasm did wonders to the brunette, sending her over the edge as well.

''Oh Maura…..honey, that was amazing''

''Indeed Jane''

Now came the 'after sex' moment….

* * *

**AN: I hope you didn't forget my earlier plea**


	5. They're Together?

**AN: Right, thanks for the feedback you guys. We're heading towards clarity I swear.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Rizzoli and Isles does not belong to me, and I make no profit writing this story.**

* * *

Like mature adults, none of them had any regrets or concerns about the activities they had engaged in. It was the next step that left doubts. So after calming down from their high, they peeled themselves from each other and went to take a shower. To reduce the awkwardness and ease the tension (and to think) they showered separately. Confident she was sober enough from that very thrilling orgasm, and shower, Jane sauntered back to Maura's room in a tank and a pair of pyjama shorts. The doctor was (surprisingly) already in bed.

''You coming?'', Maura felt compelled to ask after Jane had been standing by the door for a while.

''Just admiring the view from here. You're really beautiful you know?''

''Well then we make a striking pair, because I could say the same about you''. Maura was lying on her side and Jane jumped into bed immediately spooning her from behind.

''Does this ummm…?''

''What?'', Maura chuckled a little. Jane was cute when she was at a loss for words.

''And now I'm being laughed at''

''Just ask Jane. You don't have to do that round about thing you do''

''Fine'', she paused for a long time, in which Maura waited patiently. ''Does this make us an official, umm, couple now'', she faltered a bit.

''I would like that very much Jane. How do you feel about it?''

''I'd like that too Maura''

The blonde turned in Jane's arm and kissed her lovingly. ''I love you''

''I love you too''. After thinking a little, the brunette asked again. ''When do you want to tell people?''

''I can't say I will be able to keep this quiet Jane. I am _that_ happy'', Maura shyly averted her eyes from Jane.

''Good thing you won't need to''

**Thursday morning**

Maura's 6am alarm woke both sleeping women instantly. As if they had been doing it for years, Maura was neatly tucked along Jane's side, resting her head on the brunette rising and falling chest. Jane was holding on to her as if ensuring she doesn't escape her hold.

''Morning'', Jane groggily said, tugging Maura a little more.

''Good morning Jane''

A serene air of silence befell them as last night's events were remembered.

''So what are you going to do on your second day off?'', Maura chartered into safer territory.

''Gee, I donno. Clean my place'', they both laughed. ''seriously! I've been meaning to do that a while now but simply didn't have the time''

''That's it?'', Maura propped herself on one elbow to get a better look at the woman she thought was starting to lose her mind.

''Figured by the time I'm done it will be dinner''

''You're very funny you know. People who take time off usually have something in mind''

Jane shook her head a little, the blonde had no idea how well thought out Jane's 'vacation' time was – no idea.

''Well. I could take you to work, then take you out for lunch, and then come to get you after work. I will do my cleaning in between. That way my day is already set'', Jane beamed feeling very proud of herself.

''My Jane'', Maura slowly mused. ''you certainly amaze me. Every single day''

''I hope I live to my expectations tomorrow….'',she punctuated with a kiss. ''…. And the day after'', another kiss, ''….and the day after'', one more kiss, ''…till forever''.

The light kisses couldn't be kept within those boundaries. Jane's strong arms quickly turned Maura over so she was on her back. The brunette reverently kisses her on the lips. Then went further down to her neck, sucking a little harder when Maura let out that moan that drove Jane crazy. Long darker fingers were quick to wonder and delightfully landed on pale full breasts. The hardened nipple was deliciously sucked into a warm mouth then released with a plop. Maura's hips rocked of their own volition as Jane did the same to the other breast. Their first sexual encounter might have been a little reserved because of nerves, but this time around Jane wasn't planning on holding back.

The detective lifted both of Maura's legs by the knees and split the apart as if she were about to give birth, but didn't let go of them. It was on par with impossible to keep her noises level, the things Jane was doing to her were screaming to be vocalized. Wet kisses were planted all over Maura's stomach, with teeth grazing erratically. Jane only had two hands and couldn't touch every part of Maura's body at the same time. This obviously proved to be an issue for the doctor, who was now roughly kneading her own breasts and panting desperately.

When Jane lowered herself fully on Maura, she wasn't surprised to feel the wetness from the blonde spread over her abdomen. And when Maura arched herself further into Jane, the detective not only felt the warm juices, but heard them as they produced a sloppy sound from the friction. That was enough to boost Jane into action. Her mouth gravitated towards its destination with absolute ease. Maura couldn't plead with her mouth; it was making other noises of its own. Intelligent and meaningful words had long lost her; she only hoped her body could speak for her this one time. And it did. When Jane pressed her soft lips against Maura's folds, she saw a small gush of fluid exit the woman's pussy. It was a sight to be remembered.

''Oh Maura….honey'', Jane was at a loss, but sincerely wanted something to say.

''Yes….''. Maura surprised herself. She wasn't sure she could even come up with a word at this point. Her forehead was sweaty, fist-fulls of sheets held tightly by her sides, heart beating raggedly inside of her.

''I'm still trying to believe I can do this to you'', she hungrily looked at Maura's waiting, wet pussy, as if to emphasize what she meant. There was no point in doing that. The blonde had her eyes tightly shut eagerly anticipating Jane's next action.

''Oh believe Jane. You…..ahhh…can do so much more''. She shifted her hips upward and met Jane's lips again. This time the brunette parted her folds with her tongue. Oh was it just what Maura needed. She moaned loudly, partly to encourage Jane to go on. Taking the swollen clit into her mouth, Jane tenderly sucked on it. The taste of Maura was like no other, even though she only had one other person to compare it to. The more she sucked the more juices Maura produced.

Jane's tongue travelled lower on Maura's sex and met with an entrance. Plunging inside of Maura, her tongue went in and out a few times. ''Jane…say something to me'', Maura pleaded.

''What do you want to hear?'', Jane's sex voice and the warm air against her clit was seemingly too much. The woman arched her back up again and was met with Jane's thrusts. ''You taste so nice Maura''

''I do?'', she panted.

''Yes. And you're so wet. There is nothing sexier than that''

Maura cried out Jane squeezed her thighs and thrust as deep into her as could.

''Cum for me baby'', Jane rasped. Her own arousal was like torture at this point.

''I am J-Jaaaane''. A few harder flicks against her most sensitive spot left Maura seeing stars. She shouted Jane's name until she finally had control over her senses. The blonde was well spent and Jane had no time to wait for her to recover. She figured if Maura could see and hear how arousing she was, she wouldn't blame her. The detective threw a leg over Maura's stomach and half straddle her pelvis. This way she had the doctors raised thigh between her legs, rubbing pleasurably in all the right places.

''Jane..'', Maura tried. She wanted to tell her to wait so she could have the honours of returning the favour but Jane wasn't having it. The brunette was three-quarter way to orgasm already. She rode her centre into Maura's thigh only a few times before she was screaming the beautiful blonde's name. Maura lay down on the bed relishing in the feeling of Jane's wetness against her thigh, and watching as the woman she loved brought herself to ecstasy on the legs. It was amazing.

''If my mornings are like this every day I might just ask for a leave of my own''

''Copy cat''. Jane dragged out after returning from her high.

Maura hadn't the energy required for a smart comeback.

''I have to go'', Maura said sadly.

''I know''

''Can I take you? I will come to pick you up after work. And for lunch like I said before''

''So is this a new routine?'', the blonde smirked, ''Sex, then you attend to my every needs during the day, then sex again.''

They both had to laugh at that. But then Jane sobered quickly. She had to make this right, and clear as soon as possible.

''In all seriousness Maura. I intend to spend as much time with you as you will allow me, every second that you are not at work if I had it my way. And it's not just about the sex'', she quickly added.

''I know Jane. It has never been about sex with us – it's just part of it''

''It means a lot that you understand that you know. I love you, so much. And I have for a good five years now''

''Jane'', Maura gaped. ''you never told me it was that long''

''What? You think I just woke up on Tuesday morning on your couch and decide I loved you then sealed it with a kiss?''

''I didn't mean it like that''

''I'm just messing with you''

''When did you fall in love with me Jane?'', Maura asked curiously.

''I promise I will tell you. Can you promise to be patient?''

''Yes''. Truth was, that is the one question the brunette could not answer with complete honesty. She didn't know, and the truth was that she probably never would.

Running out of time, Maura quickly got ready for work. As promised, Jane dropped her – all the way into the building.

True to her word, Maura could not keep it in. She gushed about it to everyone who asked at work that day. And yes they asked, because 'Detective Mac Badass' made a show of kissing her girlfriend goodbye by the elevator doors. Not that it was much of a surprise to anyone. The few friends she had made down in the basement congratulated her and Maura felt as if she could fly.

On her way out, Jane received pats on the back from her mates for 'bagging such a hottie' as they put it. Frankie had texted Tommy, who had passed the news to Jorge. They planned to meet that night at the Rizzoli family home and tell their parents the good news as well.

* * *

For whatever reason, the day dragged on longer than it normally did. Maybe it was just because Jane could hardly wait to be with Maura again. The sudden shift in their relationship made the distance intolerable. Lunch happened very quickly because of a murder. But thanks to the text messaging system, they made it to the end of the day, where they now faced the challenge of dinner with everyone else before facing unadulterated intimacy.

Tommy, Jorge, Frankie, and Korsak were already there. Frost and the girls arrived shortly after them, making the family complete. Angela was beside herself as usual. She hardly knew what to do with herself when family and food merged together. She was juggling cooking more than one pot, chatting excessively, and ordering her young ones around. The brunette looked at her with complete adoration and utter disbelieve, tinged with hurt. How could a woman who could level out so many tasks passionately live with such a horrible lie? It was beyond her. A lone tear trickled down her chick.

Unfortunately she didn't rid herself of it fast enough. Astute medical examiner and eagle-eye Angela witnessed the moment. Apparently the two women had their eyes on her every single moment. ''Janie baby what's wrong?'', Angela bellowed – all too eager to offer comfort to her daughter whenever possible.

''Nothing Ma, I'm fine'', Jane made quick work of wiping the stray tear. Maura in all honesty had no idea what to make of it, having never really witnessed Jane being so emotional. She hungrily awaited Jane's explanation for her current state.

''Don't lie to me young lady'', the older woman pointed a finger at her, standing well within her person space. ''This happened again on Sunday, if you think I have forgotten''

''Me and Maura are dating''. She blurted, and she didn't disappoint at that. The explanation seemed to appease both women. Maura's heart swelled at Jane's acknowledgement of their changed status, and Angela beamed at finally hearing the words she'd waited to hear for a while now. Yes it was the truth, and yes it was the reason for the night's dinner after all. But no, that was not the reason for Jane's tender emotions. In fact, the news about her and Maura brought everything but tears. Nevertheless, she was gathered in a bear hug by her mother, which she happily melted into.

''Honey. That's nothing to cry over. Maura sweetheart, come let me look at you closely''

''I'm not crying Ma'', Jane tried in vain to restore her dignity. It didn't even matter anyway. Angela was talking loudly and before she knew it the whole family had congregated in the kitchen exchanging hugs and high-fives. Yes, all was well.

At the dinner table Jane sat beside her radiant girlfriend. The woman was simply gorgeous; the detective had to constantly remind herself that she was indeed all hers. Conversation flowed haphazardly as usual. Everyone seemed to want to speak at the same time and no one was willing to give the other the time of day. Countless questions were directed to Maura or Jane, but neither was given the chance before someone else answered for them.

''I so knew they were going to be together'', Frankie spoke.

''I knew first'', Tommy boasted.

''What are you talking about? You weren't even here when they first met'', the middle Rizzoli countered.

''No, no it was me'', Jorge threw in his two cents. ''When Tommy first introduced me I swore there was something. Oh and Jane remember the death glare you gave me anytime I tried to charm the doc''

''I-'', Jane was cut off.

''Ya I saw that'', Frankie chimed.

''What about how nervous she was when we threw Jane that surprise party?'', Angela joined the conversation pointing at Maura.

''Yeah, Maura kept warning us about how Jane hates surprises, and parties. As if-''

''…they were married?'', Jorge asked.

''Yes'', Frank finally spoke.

Everyone erupted in joyous laughed. Maura vaguely wondered why on earth it took them so many years to finally get somewhere they both knew they would eventually get.

''So what's this about a leave Jane?'', Frankie asked from nowhere.

All eyes turned to the woman in question. And of course Angela was the first to react, ''You're taking a leave?'', she asked in complete shock.

''Yes'', Jane countered exasperatedly.

''When? And why?'', The Rizzoli matriarch queried.

''Since yesterday for-'' she didn't get to the end of the sentence before Angela, Frank, Tommy, and Jorge started throwing remarks towards her. The two detectives and Maura were the only ones who knew prior to the dinner so they just sat in silence.

''If you ask me I'd say you needed it. I've known you what, two years now? And you have never taking time off – willingly, ever'', Jorge said to Jane.

''See! He's right. Now will you all give me a break'', the brunette pleaded. Thankfully the food was more interesting than her life, everyone went back to eating and talking. All except for Angela, who instead found Jane's life more fascinating than the food before them.

''Maura'', she discreetly beckoned the blonde. Like an obedient child, Maura followed the woman into the kitchen.

''What's all that about?'', Angela gestured in the direction of the dining room.

''Honestly, I'm pleased Angela. To have Jane just relax of her own will is precious. She wants us to spend some quality time together. I know I will be working, but my schedule can be very flexible making it easy to spend time together'', the blonde blushed. That was enough to wipe all suspicion clean. Angela forgotten about her slight concern and took pleasure in the fact that her two favourite girls were finally together. She thought it nothing but a good idea that work be removed from the equation for just three weeks.

* * *

**AN: I re-evaluated things and switched some chapters up. The next chapter will answer your questions.**


	6. Flashback

**_AN : Now you can all kill me...lol_**

* * *

_#flashback : Last Thursday_

_Jane Rizzoli was feeling knackered. The string of murder cases they had just solved exhausted the last bit of energy she had. She'd been holed up in the office for far too long, what she really needed was some nice bit of fresh air. _

_Before she even got to the Common, a text told her she was better needed else where. _Was there anything better than saving a friend in need – no, nothing at all_. So she made the long walk to the back street. Jorge had apparently had a breakdown and since he was not too far from Jane, he figured the detectives help would save him a few bucks. His van was parked by the side of the street as he attempted to touch around. _

''_Don't laugh Rizzoli. I'll get a hang of this shit one day'', he said as Jane approached him._

_Before the detective could utter a word, she was tasered and swiftly dumped in the back of the van. Several minutes later she came to, and found herself tightly bound with mental and completely unable to move. Her eyes quickly scanned her soundings until they landed on her dear friend Jorge._

''_Jorge?'', she asked confused. Surely she must have been seeing things._

''_Sorry Jane'', he shrugged. Funny enough, he did look genuinely sorry._

''_What the fuck?'', she yelled._

''_Relax Rizzoli. I'm not going to hurt you, just calm down ok'', Jorge was sitting on a chair to the side of Jane._

_The brunette assessed herself and realized she was not in any kind of pain save for the bounds. She had not been harmed (other than the taser), and she was sitting on a decent bed, changed into comfortable sweats and a t-shirt._

''_Do you mind telling me what all of this is?''. Her hands where bound by the type of mental that would make it useless to even try to wiggle out of, but her legs were free._

''_I won't do the honours of explaining it all to you Jane, but just know that our intention is not to hurt you. We just want to get what we need, and we'll be on our way''_

''_We?'', Jane caught on._

''_Right, Gaby. She'll be here in a short while. Oh you are going to like this believe me'', Jorge's eyes twinkled with excitement._

''_How could you do this?'', Jane's voice was laced with all manner of disappointment. This was her friend. A man she had known for almost two years now. A man she had brought into her home, a man whom she had introduced to her family. She had trusted him. He was practically a brother to her now. ''How could you do this Jorge?'', she said again, almost to herself this time. It all dawned on her that she had been duped. That Jorge didn't come into her life, into Tommy's life for nothing. It was all calculated and they had all been stupid enough to let it unfold before their eyes. Jane was only grateful it was her tied up and not any of her family, or worse still - Maura, it would have ripped her to shreds. ''What do you want from me?'', she asked harshly now._

''_Not from you Jane. From Maura''. And that was it. Jane wasn't above begging if it was for Maura. She would do anything._

''_Jorge please, you can't do this. Don't hurt her please, I will do anything you want, just name it'', Jane pleaded._

''_I know you love her Jane. You are really cool guys – honestly. We aren't going to hurt her. We just want her money. You shall find that when you get back to her she will be just fine''. It sounded like a joke kidnapping if Jane really thought about. But she had hope. Jorge said 'when' she got back. And all they wanted was Maura's money. That was good, they weren't going to physically hurt her. ''Oh God'', she thought to herself. _

''_Maura's money?'', she asked out loud. _

''_Yes'', Jorge said as if it was the most common thing in the world._

''_Why her? Where did you even come from?'', Jane had so many questions to ask. She didn't know which answer she wanted to hear first. _

''_I'm gonna head out ok. Gaby will be here in a bit. She'll fill you in. See ya''. And he was gone. Jane sat shell-shocked after Jorge's departure. Before her thoughts ran too wild, the door opened, revealing the last thing on earth Jane would have ever thought. It was like a dream, a nightmare maybe, she wasn't sure. There, in front of her, stood a woman who looked exactly like her. Jane collapsed._

* * *

_She was conscious again after a few more minutes. ''Please tell me I am dreaming? Or maybe I am dead?'', Jane begged the woman standing a few inches from her. She blinked rapidly, but that only made the vision that more clearer. It was like looking in a damn mirror, and for a second Jane wanted to die. She just couldn't believe it. _

''_I will give you some time to process this while I make some food for us. It's a little before 5pm. Oh, and I'm Gabriella, your twin. Call me Gaby though'', she winked then walked out the door. Jane had no strength to say anything. She couldn't even bring herself to cry, or scream. That is what people referred to as 'speechless'. There wasn't much thinking she could do. Honestly, where could she start? Thirty-five years into your life you find yourself bound to a bed and the abductor is a twin sister you knew nothing off, who is working with your friend to steal money from your best friend. It was soap opera or novel material really. No sane person's life could function like this. And just like that, Gaby was back. She had a single plate full of fries and two beers. _

''_Figured we could use this as our first bonding opportunity'', Gabriella lifted the plate up a little. ''Sorry for tasering you by the way. Not a very good first impression is it?'', she smirked at Jane. And the detective had to shiver, it was so her to do something like that. The whole situation was starting to really scare her. _

_In that moment Jane just realized something more frightening than anything else that had happened so far. ''No..'', she shook her head looking at her twin._

''_Yes Jane. You catch on fast''. Jane had just realized Gaby was wearing the exact clothes she was wearing when they took her. Complete with the gun and all. _

''_Please don't tell me you are impersonating me?'', Jane asked in disbelief._

''_Sorry sis, I am''. The term made Jane feel like throwing up. _

''_IF YOU HURT HER'', she said angrily, ''So help me God''. Gaby watched the fury in her twins eyes and couldn't help but feel a tinge of fear. That did not look like the kind of woman you would want to mess with. _

''_As a sister, I promise to keep her well taken care of. Before you know it, me and Jorge will be out of your life''. Gaby said proudly. _

_Jane didn't know how she was feeling, so she decided to get answers first, then deal with the emotions later. _

''_Tell me what the hell is going on here? Where the fuck did you come from?'', Jane yelled again._

''_Join me, this will take a while'', Gaby pointed to the plate of fries that sat between them. She was now cross-legged facing Jane. _''_Do you want me to start with the reason for you being here, or should I start all the way from our birth''. Jane didn't like her last choice of words, but in all honesty, that's what she wanted to know the most in that moment._

''_From the very beginning'', she said soberly, trying desperately to reign in her emotions._

_Gaby began to relate the story as accurately as she knew it. ''I can't tell you what caused our separation, but I grew up in foster care. Jorge, he's my foster brother. Our mom told me that when I was born I was sick so my parents gave me up'', she breathed in deeply and Jane could see she was very bitter about it, but eager to know everything, she let her go on. ''Me and Jorge have one younger brother. Our parents weren't really nice, but they provided food and a roof over our head. I couldn't really complain, after being dumped by my own parents''._

''_That can't be true'', Jane defended her parents._

''_How do you know huh? Tell me something'', Gaby's voice was now several octaves higher. ''How come they never told you about me? Huh?'', she raised her voice even higher. ''If what my foster mother said wasn't true, why have they not told you, all these years?''_

_That was a fair analysis. It hit Jane like a ton of bricks. Till that point, she hadn't even asked herself that question. How could her parents have kept such a secret from her, from her brother's. It nearly angered her just as much as it angered Gaby. And the fact that Jane was thinking the same thing made Gaby the more upset. She paced back and forth, trying really hard to calm herself down. Jane wanted to cry, the woman in front of her looked and acted just like her._

''_I tracked you down'', she continued. ''I didn't know I had a twin either. And when I was twenty-five I came with my bothers to Boston. I remember that day'', she said wistfully. ''we were parked outside...your parent's house'', it didn't go unnoticed by Jane how she struggled to address the two eldest Rizzoli's. ''They were celebrating something. And I had planned on going to meet them, but then I saw you come. I was so shocked. Kinda like how you felt when you saw me. So I told my brothers I changed my mind. I had convinced myself over the years that my foster mother was lying to me, that's why I set off searching for my real parents. But when I saw you I realized it was true. Give me one good reason why they would keep you and not me?'', Jane was silent. There was no other reason. ''So there you have it''. Gaby sat back on the bed, opened her beer and started to eat her fries as if she had no care in the world. Jane was silently processing everything, while hating her parents a little by the second. She seemed to have completely forgotten the fact that she had been kidnapped and bound to a bed with heavy metal. She needed to talk to Maura! That's when her thinking kicked in, full force._

''_Maura'', she said out loud. ''what does she have to do with all of this?''_

''_Not much actually. Just a means to an end'', she shrugged._

''_What?''_

''_We thought about it over the years. I was hurt and angry ok. I wanted to make them suffer – our parents- for what they did to me. But after sometime me, Jorge, and Kevin, our younder brother, realized it wouldn't benefit us in anyway. Jorge's and Kevin's parents are dead, and we found a relative of Kevin's who lives in Africa. So we decided to move there, but we needed money. So when we discovered your dear friend is loaded, we came up with this plan''_

''_Don't drag her into this, its not fair'', Jane pleaded._

''_Ya, well life is fucked, ok. You and I both know that. She has lots of money Jane, she probably won't even feel it. And if you co-operate, we will get our money, and let you be''. Gaby was being very rational about the whole situation, as if she had done this many times prior. Almost as if she was doing Jane a favour actually. _

''_How long?'', Jane asked, unmistakable tears in her voice already. Her heart broke for her friend, whose only crime was being just that – her friend. _

''_If all goes according to plan, two to three weeks at most''_

''_Maura will know it's not me''. Jane was confident in her best friends analytical skills._

''_We'll have to wait and see. I don't get to meet her till Sunday dinner. Oh and the whole family as well'', she added excitedly. Jane hoped to God these people wouldn't get away with this. _

''_How do you intend on getting this money?''_

''_Oh leave that to me Jane. I got it under control. I have been around for a while you know''_

* * *

_Jorge and Gabriella came to Boston together, while Kevin went to Africa. So for the two years that Jorge was charming up the Rizzoli clan, Gaby was turning herself into Jane. Jorge reported every bit of information he learnt about Jane to Gaby. He taught her Jane's mannerism – how she walked, talked, what she liked, what she ate, and so on. Gaby wasn't as physically fit and had to do extensive exercise to match up to Jane physique. Jorge told her about all the places they went and tried to pull as much information about Jane's past as he could. When he was hanging out with them, he gave Gaby the go ahead to snoop through Jane's apartment and Maura's house. That way she would be familiar with where things where and so forth. He even managed to make a copy of the key for the Rizzoli family home and Gaby got to acquaint herself with that too._

* * *

_After Jane got the picture, she was in no condition (emotionally) to leave, even if she wasn't bound. Like anyone else would, she wanted to know her twin sister, although different circumstance would have been welcomed. She also wanted to yell at her parents, and she wanted to make sure Maura was safe. It was too much baggage for one person at one time. At the present moment she was willing her body not to give up on her, she didn't want to faint again._

_It must have been some twin-sister-bond-thing, because Gaby loosened her restraints a little, so she could eat her fries and have a drink. They ate in silence, eye-balling each other like crazy. Jane wanted so badly to know everything about her sister, but she was too angry with her to ask. Before she could say anything, Gaby was out._

* * *

**Present Day**

So that's how Gabriella wound up on Maura's door on that Sunday, looking 'different', as Maura had put it. Jorge's job from that point had been to check on Jane. He made her food, put a bucket beside the bed for her to pee in, and gave her clean clothes to change into (occassionally looseing and tightening her bounds when necessary).

''If there was a way we could keep you away without restraining you, you know we would right?'', Jorge said on the Thursday after dinner at the Rizzoli's.

''Yeah, whatever'', Jane was pissed to no end now. The fact that she knew no one would even be looking for her made her skin crawl.

''We had dinner at your folks' tonight'', Jorge said conversationally. Jane had been eying him suspiciously since he put a plate of her mother's pasta infront of her, so the man thought it prudent to explain. ''Everyone is doing alright'', he smiled, and not even mockingly at that - genuinely. Jane loathed it the more. She wanted to throw up. Maura had not realized it wasn't her, no one had!

''Fuck you Jorge! I hate you. Leave me the fuck alone!'', Jane kicked the plate off the bed in retaliation. It hurt that these stupid people where getting away with their plan, and all of the smart people she knew couldn't help her. Jorge was nice enough but had no patience to deal with this side of Jane. He spent ample time not gloating in Jane's face and treating her the best he could under the circumstance. According to him, the best Jane could do was appreciate. He seemed to neglect the fact that they were ruining Jane's life.

''She's dating Gaby….well…you'', he spat mirthlessly. Jane was silent for a good minute, hoping the man was joking. But she then realized it was true. And for the first time since being taken Jane cried. She didn't care that Jorge was watching, she just cried. Her Maura, the woman she loved so dearly and was waiting for the right time to tell. She had been beaten to it by her 'sister', who had only known the woman for all of one week. It was a slap in the face, harder than any other. Jorge quietly walked out, and left her to herself.

* * *

**AN : Thoughts? Come on...*smiles***


	7. Weekend Plans

**AN : I only aim to get something unique out there, sorry if you are bored and don't fancy anything that isn't complete rizzles smut. I so wish i could respond to 'guest' reviews - shame. Someone was upset about Maura sleeping with Gabriella. I am not happy about it too, but life is fucked up, shit happens. Jane and Maura's life isn't perfect to begin with - IN MY WORLD. But eventually they get there. I like stories with a plot, and a unique one at that. So when i write i try for that too. I may not succeed according to some people - but I think I try. **

**I will still be refering to Gaby as Jane until shit hits the fan...thats about two chapters more i suppose. **

* * *

**friday**

Maura took the weekend off. It was an impulsive decision she made on Friday after exiting the bullpen. She had some results to run by the guys and as per usual she took it to mean an opportunity to see Jane. When she got there and found Detective Anderson sitting on her girlfriend's desk, she felt irrationally sick. That little incident left an ugly indentation on her perfectly normal day.

Her romantic relationship with Jane was still raw and fragile. It needed enough time to stew and ripen up. Yes, immersion therapy was one way. The relationship had started so suddenly leaving them with only the nights to be together – which in fact had only been two. It only left her craving more and made her days that more awful instead of pleasant. ''A couple of days just the two of us should do some good'', she reasoned with herself. Not that she meant soaking herself in Jane would help get her tired of the brunette fast, thus making her not crave her constantly. No. She just figured it would quench the initial 'romance jitters', leaving them both functioning like normal adults.

**I persuaded Dr Pike to fill in for me this weekend – M**

One of the things Maura loved about Jane was that she texted back immediately. She had yet to find out if that rule applied to everyone else in Jane's life.

**Is that so – J**

**Thought we could go somewhere to have some time alone – M**

**I dnt knw Maur. You shld hv told me b4 tlkn to Pike. I wntd to hang out wth the guys – J**

Maura felt like a bucket of ice cold water had been splashed in her face. Why hadn't she asked Jane first? This is why she prided herself in thinking before acting. Here she had let her heart take over, making plans for Jane as if the brunette were a child. She wasn't sure –

**Thot u'd figure out I ws joking sooner than that – J**

Maura let out a sigh of relief at reading that message. But she'd be damned if she acted impulsively again. The few seconds of torture were far less than desirable.

**I suppose I am slow in that regard. Where would you like us to go? – M**

**If u dnt like my idea do you promise not to get mad? – J**

The whole texting business was fast getting to Maura so she dialled Jane's number instead.

''I would never get mad at you for making a suggestion Jane, especially after I asked'', she offered as means of greeting.

''Well good afternoon to you too my dear'', Jane said with faux propriety.

''Hello Jane''. The detective sure knew how to make a girl smile.

''How's work?''

''It's alright. I really miss you'', Maura sighed.

''Me too''

''So where would you like to go?'', the blonde asked jovially.

''I know it kinda defeats the purpose of going somewhere to be alone, but I was wondering if you'd like to go to New York?''

''New York'', Maura gasped.

''Well…'', Jane began hesitantly. ''I thought maybe then we could see your mother , maybe for dinner or something'', she finished lamely.

Maura had not been expecting this in the slightest. She took about a minute to think about it before responding in the affirmative. Jane was thrilled. She needed to meet Constance and gauge if there was any way the woman would eventually cause problems for her.

Constance and Maura had a strange relationship to say the least. They only spoke to each other when one of them needed something. There was no resentment or bitterness between the two, it was just how they operated. If Maura had known something different, she may have hated her mother for not showing as much affection. But the little attention and affection she got from Constance seemed to suit her just fine. If there was anything she needed, she just asked for it and got it, what more could she want?

They had nothing in common and she figured it was probably for the better that they didn't spend as much time together – they would most likely bore each to death. It was just as well anyway, Maura had all the space and independence to do as she pleased. She was teased for years at school – some people were, so people weren't, she just fell into the former category. All the friends she ever had could be counted on one hand, but that was ok. She had seen how ugly friendships got when they broke. The back stabbing, fighting, hating, and so on. All she wanted was to spare herself that. And with all the travelling she did, forming bonds just seemed impractical. She was smart and achieved all she ever wished she could. The only other form of love she would need, she could never get from her mother.

Once, she tried explaining this to a boyfriend, who in turn told her it was a stupid and ridiculous notion. By that time it was way too late to change her mindset, so she just let herself be.

Over the five years she had known Jane, she had never once seen her mother. And the few times they had spoken, she never got to mentioning Jane. So technically Constance knew nothing about Jane, and Jane knew very little about the woman. The detective wasn't keen on forming any kind of bond with the woman, she just wanted to vet potential disaster.

''So I will get us tickets and make reservations'', Jane concluded.

''I am going on one condition Jane. If you can't agree then don't bother making any arrangements'', Maura stated vehemently.

''Anything Maur you know that''

''I'm paying''

''No!'', the brunette protested. ''It was my idea, so I pay''

''In that case then, we aren't going anywhere''

''That's not fair Maura'', Jane whined.

''It was my condition, and you said anything'', Maura smiled at her small victory. The doctor had enough money to last her a lifetime and over, there was no need for Jane to be paying for anything.

''I want to do this now so we get a flight for tomorrow morning before it's fully booked. And you are working, so how do you expect to do the paying'', she tried to change the blondes mind.

''Come get my card''

''I am not driving all the way there to get your card Maura. Forget about it. I'm paying''

''Ok fine. Use my other card''

''Maura-'', Jane warned.

''It's in the drawer in my office. I hardly use that card''

''All of this isn't necessary you know''

''It is to me. I will text you the password and pin for online purchases'' . She quickly hung up before Jane continued with her protests and promptly sent the details.

Once Jane received these, she was on cloud nine. ''yes, yes, yes'', she punched fists into the air. A quick phone call was in order – after making arrangements.

''Got the details'', she rejoiced.

''You're shitting me'', the person on the other end said.

''I swear. Card, password, and pin. After this weekend, it's all over''

''Phew. It's been a long time coming. Two years sitting on this shit. Finally''

''Yap. Better start finalizing things. We need a smooth exit.'', the brunette instructed.

''On it. Later hey''. The phone was disconnected.

She immediately went online and made all necessary purchases. With ample time on her hands, she proceeded to pack two small suitcases – one for her and one for her girlfriend. She was in such a good mood, not even a hurricane could dampen it. She called a florist and sent Maura a bouquet of flowers and an all-important note.

* * *

It was about 4pm when a delivery guy knocked on Maura's office door.

''Doctor Isles''

''Yes'', Maura looked up quizzically.

''Delivery for you. Sign here please''. Maura did as told and the man was on his way.

''_My beautiful Maura. I think about you all day''_

The doctor smiled a sweet smile. Jane could be adorable if she really put thought into. She brought the flowers to her nose and inhaled automatically – they smelt pleasant. She could not wait to get home, and she couldn't wait for the weekend.

''My mother. Shoot'', she said to no one in particular. She had to call the woman and inform her of her visit. She hardly knew what to tell her about Jane. Not that she needed an approval, she was aware Constance couldn't be bothered whom she dated. As long as she was fine with it, then her mother was. The problem was just the fact that Jane had been her best friend for years and she hadn't mentioned it to her mother, and now they were dating. The fact that they were going there to see her indicated it was serious. Maura didn't know what her mother would make of it, and for the first time ever she was a tad nervous. For Jane mostly. She didn't want the brunette feeling insignificant to her in the smallest of ways. And if her mother started going on about her somewhat flaccid nature, Jane might be led to believe that Maura had no empathy of sorts. And refusing Jane the trip would make it even worse. She was wedged between a rock and a hard place.

She willed herself to pull it together before ringing her mother, ''Hello mother'', Maura said after Constance picked on the third ring.

''Maura, darling. I haven't heard from you in ages. I hope is well'', the woman sounded genuinely pleased to hear from her only child.

''All is well mother, I don't mean to alarm you''

''Splendid…'', Constance let the word hang. Normally she would have asked what she could do for her, but seeing that it had been a long while, the decent part of her told her it would be extremely rude.

''I was just wondering if you could spare tomorrow evening. Jane and I are flying in tomorrow morning and we would love to meet you for dinner'', she said in one breath.

Constance was taken aback, Maura never got flustered in such a way. Especially over something as trivial as dinner. ''Jane?'', she asked.

''Oh yes. Ahhh…''. Was this where she told her they were dating? Or did she leave it until tomorrow? It was very confusing, but she put Jane ahead of everything else. Her mother was waiting patiently. ''Jane and I are dating''

''Interesting. It must be serious? How long have you been seeing each other?''

Right! This in actuality was the real problem, not the earlier one she realized.

''I..I would say two days'', she faltered.

Constance had to giggle a little. ''Maura darling. You can't possibly be serious''

''I'm afraid I am'', Maura replied with very little conviction.

''So I'm assuming you would like me to meet this...Jane?''

Maura winced a little at the words 'this Jane'. ''Actually mother, _she_ would like to meet you''.

Constance was more than surprised and certainly couldn't pass off such an offer. It had the potential for being very interesting, and since she didn't have anything too pressing scheduled, she agreed to the dinner.

''You must know mother, Jane and I have been best friends for years now'', she belatedly defended herself.

''And this is why I am only hearing of this now'', the older woman tried her hand at sarcasm. It was only flattering on Jane, Maura concluded.

''I don't know how to respond to that adequately. We will meet you at the hotel at 7pm''

''Very well then. Do travel safely''

''Thank you''. They hung up simultaneously.

Maura could smell the disaster already. Constance with her snarky remarks, Jane with her sarcastic comebacks, and _her_ with her blunt input. What a cocktail!

She got home exhausted from her mental marathon. Thankfully Jane had cooked and packed, she couldn't be more grateful.

''You're sweet you know that''

''Yes. But it don't hurt to hear every now and again'', Jane smiled.

They were settling into bed for the night. As much as they wanted, there was no fooling around. They had to be at the airport at 7am and it was no secret that Jane wasn't a morning person, and that Maura took forever to get ready. They cuddled and fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

**AN: Started a facebook page last night. 'Rizzoli and Isles UK'. Please like the page if you get a chance, and you want to. Thanks.**


	8. New York

Maura had never really fancied New York. The novelty of the city wore out when she was very young. Her mother had made it their base, so to speak. So after gallivanting the world, they would come home to New York. It never really struck as home to the blonde. After a superb visit to France, she fell head over heels in love with the country and decided to go to boarding school there. When her parents divorced in her early teens, her father moved to Boston permanently. Visiting her father on very few occasions, she decided she preferred the place better than 'the big apple'. Her father tragically passed on when she was in her early twenties, and left his entire fortune to her. In a letter he left, he expressed how sorry he was for not being what he ought to have been. Maura never quite understood what her father thought he could have done better, but somehow she felt a strange attachment to Boston and ended up settling there.

''I haven't been here in very long time. It looks different'', Jane mused. They had arrived a few hours ago and were taking a stroll in central park.

''I wouldn't go so far as to say it looks different, but I certainly haven't been in a long while too''.

The duo set on a bench and took in the scene before them. It was a nice sunny day and the park was busy as usual. But they were relaxed and had no hurry for anything at all. Jane had said they would not put anything on the agenda and would just be spontaneous. Maura was a little uneasy about doing things haphazardly but eventually caved. As they sat on the bench, the soft wind blew through Jane's hair and the brunette closed her eyes and sighed in contentment.

''I can feel you looking at me you know''. Jane said with her eyes still closed.

''I was under the impression that since I am your girlfriend now, I have the right''

''That you are. But I have a feeling there is something you would like to say to me'', when that was met with silence, Jane opened her eyes and turned to face Maura.

''You look nice with your hair like that. It's shorter, a little lighter, and significantly well taken care of''

''Thank you. But…?''

Maura hesitated for a bit, ''I loved it the way it was before'', she said in one breath.

Jane smiled. Maura was really cute, and so honest it was almost heart breaking. ''Be careful what you wish for next time''

''Sorry?'', Maura was a little lost.

''I mean, you always said you wish I would do something about my messy hair. Now you don't like it'', Jane made sure to use a lighter tone so Maura didn't misunderstand her.

''I guess you're right. I should be more careful what I ask for next time''

''Thank you though'', Jane then added seriously. ''for being honest with me. It's not every day that you get a girlfriend who tells you the honest truth, regardless of whether it is good or bad''

''I didn't mean it negatively-''

''I know'', Jane cut off. ''you mean it's nice, but comparing…., you liked it the way it was. Maybe all the nagging will stop now'', she playfully poked the doctor in the ribs, making her giggle like a school girl. ''I love you Maura Isles''

''I love you too Jane Rizzoli''

They went to a nearby Applebee's and had a light late lunch. Eventually they ended up in their hotel room, lounging up just waiting for dinner with Constance.

''I'm a little nervous about meeting your mother you know. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all''. A make out session had turned into full blown love making leaving the brunette feeling marginally vulnerable.

''Backing out now Detective?'', Maura teased. The best way to get Jane to do something was to turn it into a challenge - she was just too easy sometimes.

''Nooooo'', she growled, already feeling defensive. ''I just don't know what to expect. I am so out of my element here, and the last thing I want is problems between us''

Maura lazily drew circles on Jane's arm. They were lying naked, tangled together. ''If you must know, my mother is one of the last reasons that can cause problems between us''

''Well, that's settled'', Jane said sarcastically.

''Jane. You know what my mother and I have could hardly be called a relationship. We're more like two people bound together by a document. The only reason we talk and see each other is purely out of obligation''

''So why are we meeting her for dinner then. Is it obligation too'', Jane's tone was a touch angry all of a sudden.

''Don't say that. You suggested this''

''So if I hadn't I was never going to meet your mother then?''

''That's not it''. Seeing that Jane wasn't too happy about this, Maura figured it would be better to just let it all out once so the 'fight' they seemed to be having would only happen once. ''I never told her about you all these years'', the blonde hung her head in shame.

Jane stared in absolute shock.

''This is going to sound stupid maybe, but I felt like you were mine. You were the only thing I ever got for myself. I know I was smart, but my father was well known and when I got to BCU it seemed everyone knew me already. A very small insecure part of me feels sometimes that maybe I wouldn't have been as successful if it wasn't for my name. But you Jane, it was all me, no one else can take credit for that. And part of me felt like telling my mother about you would make her part of this as well'', she gestured between them. ''She might have sabotaged my behaviour towards you, negatively or positively, it doesn't matter. Then I would be left saying to myself 'had my mother not said this to me, maybe Jane and I would have...something', I don't know'', the poor blonde was in tears already. ''So I didn't tell her Jane. When I called her last night was the first time she heard of you''

Maura and the tears again, Jane couldn't stand that. ''C'mere baby''. She pulled Maura back into her arms. ''That might just have been the sweetest thing I have ever heard Maura. I'm sorry for being an ass about it ok''. Maura nodded.

* * *

By 7pm they were sitting at the table waiting for Constance. Five minutes later the woman made a grand entrance. She looked like a million dollars; Jane's jaw nearly hit the floor. ''wow'', she mouthed. The doctor and her girlfriend were dressed decently, nice but not too flashy. Constance on the other hand sure knew how to take things to the next level. She had on an elegant gown and shiny jewellery. Here Jane thought Maura was fit for the runway in her outfit, Constance certainly took _that_ trophy.

''Mother'', they exchanged kisses.

''Maura darling, lovely to see you''. Maura wasn't sure if she could say the same so she just introduced her partner. ''This is Jane''. The detective stood and took Constances' hand in her own.

''Nice to meet you Mrs Isles''. The two Isles ladies cringed. Maura had forgotten to mention that Constance no longer went by than name since the divorce. If Jane had thought of it, it might have just been common sense, but as it was she hadn't.

''Please dear, its Constance. I don't go by Isles anymore''

''I am sorry''. Woops, Jane thought to herself. Maybe if she came off as a bit of an ass, the woman would not pay mind to her too much. That way she would not see a future for the both of them and would maybe forget Jane as soon as they left. That wasn't the case however, because-

''This is the first time I am meeting a lover of my daughter'', Constance deadpanned. So much for her forgetting me as soon as I leave, Jane thought.

''I suppose that makes me special'', Jane smiled to Maura, who smiled affectionately back.

''I don't know Jane. I am of the understanding that you have been seeing each other for three days. Is that right dear?'', she turned to Maura. The woman was very funny in how she spoke. She had a way of saying very unpleasant things (with a smile) and following that with a term of endearment. Almost like polite rudeness. Jane allowed herself a chuckle; it was the same way Maura bossed people around politely.

''Maura's a little like you, you know''

They both turned to Jane. But when Maura saw her smiling, she understood exactly what Jane was referring to and they both laughed out loud.

''I wouldn't be wrong to say I missed something would I?'', Constance directed her attention to her daughter.

''No mother. It's just a silly inside joke, don't worry yourself about it''

''I assure you darling, I will not be bothered with worry over that''. There it was again – the polite rudeness. Jane sensed this was going to be a very long night.

Thankfully the waiter came and took their drink orders. Jane watched with curiosity as Maura interacted with her mother. They sounded like work partners, later Jane would think about it more and laugh to herself. At the present moment she was doing her best to not do anything. Her intention when suggesting to meet Constance was to just get a feel of the woman, she wasn't interested in gaining her approval, or disapproval for that matter. A perfect evening would be if Constance walked out having absolutely no feelings or opinions about Jane.

After the two covered what had been happening in their lives since they last met, conversation turned to Jane. By this time their main course was on its way. Constance asked a few questions about Jane's work and her family. Then ventured to ask about how they met and eventually fell in love and began dating. The story seemed very sweet, so much so that had it been anyone else, she might have thought they would be together forever. The woman was very detached from her daughter's life, and seeing how Maura gushed about Jane (and looked at her), she was completely convinced that her daughter was in love. But she could tell her brunette lover was not all in. If she had any rights to Maura's life, she might have said something – but she lost that privilege decades ago.

Constance was having a major internal battle. She was hoping Maura wouldn't ask directly what she thought about their relationship, because she feared she wouldn't be able to lie. And that truth would only serve to drive Maura further away. To Constance Jane didn't seem genuine. She couldn't pin point the exact problem, but it was there. Luckily Maura never asked for Constances' blessing, or advice, or opinion. But when dinner was over, Constance took a leap.

''Are you busy next weekend Maura?'', her tone made it clear that Jane was not included.

''I can't say really. Jane-''

''I was wondering if you could come over for the weekend. There is a painting I just finished, something I started many years ago for your father''

Constance was cunning. She knew the only chance she had to get Maura to even consider coming to see her again was if she mentioned her father. It wasn't a guarantee, but it was certainly the best shot.

Maura could not believe her ears. This was so out of character for her mother, but she couldn't deny that the pull to see whatever piece it is Constance had started doing for her father was too much to resist.

''Would you like to come back next weekend?'', Maura asked her girlfriend, she had totally missed the fact that the invite was intended for her alone.

''Maybe we can spend the week together – everyday. And then next weekend when you come back I'll go over to Ma and Pop. You know they have been begging for me to spend some time over with them''.

Maura heavily sighed. It did seem like a very intelligent idea. ''I guess you do make a strong point''

Jane knew right away that Constance needed the weekend to dissuade Maura into being with her. If Constance had asked to see Maura any sooner, it would have been a problem. But the weekend was a jackpot. Here Jane was wondering where she was going to convince Maura to go for the entire weekend. Now everything had just been dropped onto her lap. Constance had just made her life that much easier. By the time she would have finished going back and forth with Maura, it would be too late. Matter of fact, there would be no need.

* * *

**AN: Did u check out the fb page. Still a work in progress hey.**


	9. Loose Ends

**AN : The first chapter CLEARLY states that Hoyt and the shooting in the season 1 finale did NOT happen. And I did this because of the obvious fact that Gabriella will not have these scars. People seem to find it unimaginable that Jane's loved ones do not notice its not her. We have watched 'The Parents Trap' right? Ooh, not forgetting 'Sunset Beach' (Ben and Derek). It may be unrealistic in real life, but humour me guys - FAN'FICTION'. Obviously this can't go on forever, but for a short while I'm pretty convinced Gaby can manage - or am I delusional, lol. There are questions about the history of the separation, I can't get it all in two chapters - we are getting there, rest assured. But please, do tell me how you feel and what you think. I always respond as you may know. Again, thank you for sticking around.**

**Also, to avoid confusion, I will now refer to Gaby and Jane as they are (separately).**

* * *

Maura and Gaby got back from New York late into the night on Sunday. Gaby would have convinced the medical examiner to call Pike in on Monday, but she saw how that would jeopardize Maura's chances of leaving for New York on Friday. So when they got home she shooed the doctor to bed immediately. She told her she would handle unpacking and tiding up since she was free for the whole week.

The next day, she was very quick to purchase a ticket for Maura for Friday afternoon, returning on the Sunday evening. And to seal the deal she promised Angela she would be coming to spend the whole weekend at her childhood home.

The platinum card that Gaby had used to pay for their weekend trip is what she needed. That is what she, and Jorge, and Kevin (they're younger brother) had been working so hard for, for the past years. Now it was in her hands. All she had to do was send it to Africa to Kevin, who would then use the funds and then send the card back. Put in DHL, the card was on it's way by Monday afternoon. Gaby's important job now was to make sure Maura didn't ask about it or look for it; otherwise they'd be royally fucked. She updated Jorge about all this before she made it to go and see her bound up sister. It had been a while and she wanted to make sure the detective was fine.

Jane was at boiling point by the time Gabriella got there. All that sister thing she had briefly been considering went flying out the window just after Jorge informed her Gaby and Maura were now a pair.

''Have you slept with her?'', Jane asked the second Gaby walked into the room. Her voice was venom and promised death. Gaby made a mental note never to see her sister again after this, she was sure she wouldn't survive it.

''Hello to you too''. It seemed they had a knack for sarcasm those two.

''I said, did you sleep with her?'' Jane spaced out each word, trying but failing to keep her anger in check.

''Yes'', Gaby said actually sounding remorseful. For the second time, Jane cried. Her Maura. The one she wanted so badly to make love to was now being fucked by her evil twin. It was like a slow death for Jane. She didn't want to think of the things she was going to do to the woman in front of her when she got out of her predicament. ''I'm sorry Jane. I don't know what I can say to you''. The truth was that Gaby hadn't particularly planned on sleeping with Maura. It was just unfortunate that the blonde was hot as hell, and she just couldn't help herself. If she was honest with herself, she would admit that she was falling for Maura. But she wasn't going to allow that weakness to manifest. She was going to do her job and leave. The short time she had left she would use to indulge herself a little, but let it rest. She had sex with a woman as a young adult just one time, purely experimental - she wasn't gay. So these funny feelings she was starting to have for Maura were, according to her, circumstantial.

In Gaby's mind, Jane deserved a little pain. She was a victim just like her, yes, but the detective had a loving upbringing that she never had. It was Angela and Frank's fault. So if their beloved daughter 'Janie' was hurting, they would too. They all deserved it for abandoning her, all of them. And she was determined to at least get something out of it. If money and a little fling with a hot medical examiner was what she was going to get, then so be it.

She decided she was in no mood to deal with an angry Jane so she left to bring Jane something to eat. Before she walked out a second time, the detective spoke.

''How is she''. Her voice was laden with severe grief and sorrow. Gaby knew she loved Maura so much, and the bit of a heart she possessed promised herself she would take care of Maura for Jane as best as she could, ridiculous as it sounded. The whole thing was all a jumbled mess of actions and emotions.

''She's doing very well''. With that she left. Jane appreciated one thing about her twin sister, only one thing. It was the fact that the woman did not gloat. She didn't rub her relationship with Maura in her face. That was the one thing Jane knew she would never be able to stand, and she appreciated that her sister did not take advantage of it, even though she knew it pretty well. So the detective was left in solitude, tightly bound by the wrists with hope of leaving soon. Escaping hadn't eluded her mind. The spaces between the time she was not thinking about Maura or the information her parents omitted, she thought about how she could get away sooner. The room was empty, save for the bed she sat on. The bounds on her hands were so secure pulling on them served one purpose only - pain. Even though her legs were lose, there wasn't anything she could do with then. And after a few days since being taken, she realized she felt unnaturally sleepy most of the time. Belatedly, she hypothesized that Jorge might have been giving her some pills to keep her weak. On the first day she refused a drink of water, she found she did not feel so weak. That was her answer, but she couldn't go without water for long, so she was left with little to no choice.

* * *

Over in South Africa:

Kevin received the card on Tuesday afternoon. It was with great pleasure that the relative of his in South Africa was involved in real estate. The time Kevin spent there, while Gaby and Jorge were in Boston, allowed him to bond well with him, which was good, because it was a golden opportunity. As it was, this man had just sold five houses, and requested only cash from the buyers. His request was accepted, earning him $10million for each house on the Coast in Cape Town.

Maura's platinum card had a total saving of $50million, that was wiped out completely. It was everything she got from her father, and hadn't got around to spending it over the years. It wasn't that much from the beginning, but earned a lot of interest over the years. Kevin's cousin used the card to pay the property company he worked for and then gave the cash to Kevin. Being the entirety of the funds, the purchase came with a pin and password request, which they had at hand, making the transaction complete smoothly. A friend he had made helped wipe out the transaction clean in the system, making it untraceable if searched for. By Wednesday the card was on its way back to America.

* * *

Gaby and Jorge were over the moon when they got the news that Kevin was in possession of $50million. They were rich. It was the best feeling ever. To celebrate, Gaby made dinner at Maura's and invited everyone over. The Rizzoli's and their extended family had a lovely time as usual until it was time to part ways. Gaby couldn't deny the slight pang of hurt she felt. She was falling for Maura, and she only had a day and a half left with the blonde. She had got to know her brothers and was starting to love them. The more these feeling surfaced, the angrier she got at Angela and Frank. It was all their fault that Jane had the dream and she didn't. Slowly she found herself resenting Jane. She was successful in her career, had a loving family, wonderful friends, and the hottest girlfriend ever. It was all so unfair. The only payback she could inflict (aside from the money) was to fuck Maura senseless. It was all she could think of.

''I hate that I am going to spend the weekend away from you''. Maura complained when they were spooning after two rounds of sex.

''I think you should take the whole of next week off'', Gaby suggested. It was all she could do to help the poor woman. After the weekend she would find out she was $50million short, and the woman she was sleeping with was a stranger. She was _going_ to need the time off.

''I might just do that''

''Trust me, you should''. And that's how sleep found them that night.

* * *

Thursday, their last full day together, Jorge stopped by right after Maura came from work that night.

''Hello Jorge'', Maura greeted him and let the man join them in the living room.

''Gee, I can't even spend the night alone with my girlfriend. What do'you want'', Gabriella said, trying to sound as annoyed as she could.

After a while Maura notice the man seemed like he had been crying. ''Are you alright?''

''Not quite'' he said, almost on the verge of tears again.

''Hey, what wrong'', the brunette asked.

''My, uhhh, my ex-boyfriend. He was in an accident this morning.''

''Oh God Jorge. Is he alright?'', Maura looked downright devastated.

''I'm not sure. He's in hospital. He's cousin just called me. I have to go to Vermont to see him'', he sobbed a little. Maura was by his side instantly, consoling the distraught man.

''I'm sorry man'', the brunette husked.

''Well you see, the guys are all working this weekend, and since I don't have a car I was hoping you could drive me'', he looked to Gaby.

''Of course'', Maura was quick to answer. ''Its just as well I won't be around this weekend. Honey you can right?'', Maura asked her girlfriend. Though it was more_ telling_ than it was _asking_.

''Why not. Hey….it'll be ok Jorge''. The brunette tried to muster as much seriousness as she could.

''Thank you guys so much'', he gushed.

''What are friends for. What time do you want to go?'', the detective was back to business.

''The morning would be ideal. But whatever suits you best is ok''

''Oh don't be silly. The morning will be perfect. Right Jane'', she made sure to give the don't-you-dare-complain look.

''Sure. I'll come pick you up''

''I'm really sorry for the inconvenience'', Jorge said as they escorted him to the door.

''Its fine dude. See ya''

''Goodbye Jorge. I suppose I'll see you after the weekend when I get back. I hope you find him well''

Jorge left in triumph. ''Shame for him'', Maura said. ''I bet he loved his boyfriend. No wonder he never dated anyone''.

''I guess so'', the brunette shrugged.

Angela was disappointed her daughter was no longer coming, but she understood the circumstances. On Friday morning Gaby packed a small bag with what few valuables she had when she took over Jane's life.

''I hope you have a nice time with your mother''

''I still don't understand why she wants me over. It's the first time she's ever asked this of me. You think maybe she's dying, cancer perhaps?'', Maura worried. Jane was sadly sitting on the edge of the bed watching Maura get ready for work. The doctor was pulling a half day till her flight to New York.

''Calm down Maura. I highly doubt she's dying. Maybe she wants to warn you to stay away from me''

''Jane'', Maura said her name sternly. ''Is this why you are looking so sad and worried?''. _Yes, lets go with that, the brunette thought to herself._

''I'm kidding, don't mind me'', she waved her hand. Maura was already kneeling between her legs, fiddling with the brunettes fingers.

''Don't lie to me Jane'', she looked into sad chocolate eyes.

''I'm going to miss you, that's what I'm sad about''. Maura was a junkie for Jane's vulnerable side, she couldn't help herself even if she tried.

''Oh Jane'', she started planting kisses all over her hands. ''I love you so much''

''You know what, I love you too'', she chuckled humourlessly. Yes, Gaby _had _fallen in love with Maura. And unfortunately for her, it wasn't a good feeling. ''Look at me''. Maura obeyed. ''Do you believe me when I say I am in love with you''

''Yes'', Maura nodded. Tears threatening to fall already.

''You are the mostly wonderful person I have ever met. I never knew people like you existed'', she shook her head as if trying to convince herself that they did exist. ''You have shown me this new side to love I knew nothing of. I will always cherish that, believe me, always''

Till this point, there had been something missing in Jane's words. Maura didn't want to allow herself that thought, but the words had seemed a tad vain to her. Jane's actions had been spot on. Her kisses and love making were fulfilling, but when she spoke to Maura, her words lacked the spark they always carried. The blonde couldn't understand what it was, and over the days she had feared that maybe they made a mistake in being romantically involved. But as she looked up into the brown eyes waiting expectantly, she finally felt it. She was finally encompassed in the genuineness of the words. These were now words coming from someone who meant it. It pained her to realize that it was only now that Jane was actually in love with her. That all the days that had passed Jane loved her, but was working towards falling _in _love with her. But she told herself that the bottom line was that she had now got there. They were now on the same page, and it made Maura cry tears of joy.

''I love you Jane. It has always been you''. With those words they shared their last kiss. To Maura it was 'bye my love, I will see you on Sunday'. But to the brunette it was 'bye forever, being with you has been wonderful'. Gabriella sorrowfully watched Maura leave and felt her heart break a little. She was going to miss her immensly. Life was a bitch, and she had to move on.

* * *

They left the cruiser parked at the airport and checked in to head to South Africa. They knew after investigation the Bostonites would know the duo headed for South Africa, but it was going to be impossible to find them. The systems in Africa weren't quite as effective as in the United States. In fact, they were going to drive to several countries in Africa while enjoying their riches. New identities had already been made by Kevin, so their only worry was that nothing would cause Maura to inquire about the card till they landed in South Africa. Thereafter, they were as free as birds.

When Jorge and Gaby were packed and ready to go, they went to the downtown crappy secluded apartment where they had been keeping Jane. The detective was alert and knew the two were now leaving. She couldn't wait to return to her life. She hadn't ever heard of people who were abducted and showed up completely unscathed. Let alone people who were kidnapped with 100% certainty they would be returning to civilization. It was a situation she didn't quite know how to handle emotionally.

''Well sis….I guess this is goodbye'', Jane didn't miss the hint of sadness in Gabriella's voice.

''We are leaving now Jane. It was truly a pleasure getting to know you'', Jorge chimed. They all spoke as if they weren't speaking to someone attached to a bed by unbreakable metal. Jane was just watching them clear up the place of a few bits a pieces.

''When Maura returns she will find a letter in the post with the directions to this place, so if she acts fast you shall be home by Sunday night'', Gaby instructed. Jorge walked in with a carton of water bottles, packs of assorted snacks and cold sandwiches to keep Jane doing for the weekend. A large bucket for her to urinate was placed by the bedside and Gaby helped her change into a clean attire. ''I'm sorry Jane. I honestly wish we had met under different circumstances.''

''You are in love with her'', it wasn't a questions.

''That doesn't matter''

''But you are'', Jane persisted.

''If you must know, yes. Ok? She's beautiful, and smart, and….'', Gaby lost her composure a bit, ''who wouldn't fall in love with her given the chance. You _are_. You don't see me patronizing you''

Jane couldn't believe her ears. She wished so badly that she hadn't asked. She was in no way ready for the answer. A wave of jealously and fear washed over her that she couldn't suppress. The worst feeling though was insecurity. _What if Maura loved Gaby instead of her? What if she could never match up to her twin? What if Maura was so hurt that she didn't want anything to do with Jane anymore? _All sorts of questions were flying about in her head and she didn't know how to handle them. Gabriella was watching her with sorrow. She had a pretty good idea what her twin was going through, and she hurt for a little for her.

''There is nothing I can do about what has already happened, and I don't ask for any sort of forgiveness and understanding from you. But if it's any consolation at all, Maura Isles loves you. Not me, but _you_''.

She made her way to the door and before walking out said, ''Tell our parents that I hate them for letting me go'', and that was how Gaby parted with Jane.


	10. tumblr

I can only upload my chapters to ''doc manager'' from internet explorer and not google chrome. Tonight my internet explorer is acting up so I couldn't upload the chapter I had saved to fanfic. My only option was to retype everything, I just couldn't do that. So, I posted the next chapter on my tumblr page. Not sure as of yet if I will have to do the same thing tomorrow or not.

Tumblr username : ultracollinsj

Sorry for any inconvenience


	11. Do Tell

**AN : I got everything sorted with my browsers. I am really sorry for the inconvenience I caused to those who were looking foward to the next chapter and couldn't access it. I am reposting it now. I just posted a One-shot (maybe), called DO WE BELONG. I needed to work on the next chapter of this story more and since I had that written for a while I thought you guys could have a look, if you like. Next chapter for this will be tomorrow. Thanks a lot you guys. I am also going to be posting everything on tumblr as well, for those who use that more often. The link is on my profile page as well.**

* * *

''Please explain your sudden interest in my life'', Maura demanded from her mother. They had been going round in circles over her love life since Maura arrived on Friday. The doctor was not at all amused to hear there was no art work Constance was working on. It was all just a ruse to get her to come to New York on her own, and she wasn't pleased in the least bit. And it didn't help matters that her mother's intentions were to attack Jane.

''From the outside you see things my dear, that a person in the situation cannot'', the elder woman responded calmly as usual.

Maura snorted, an unlady like noise that Constance had never supposed her daughter would make.

''Is it because it's a woman that I am seeing?''

''You know better than that dear''

''So what is it?'', Maura couldn't fathom what her mother could possibly have again a woman she knew little to nothing off. It was so unlike Constance to have such a strong opinion over Maura's life, especially love life.

''There is something about her that didn't sit well with me. I cannot place it as of now. But please be cautious of her. I would hate to see you suffer''

What made Maura not heed her mother's advice was the fact that her words sounded like they were being read from a book. Since meeting Jane and her family she had become so accustomed to emotion that she found herself disliking her mother. The Rizzoli's were so passionate and their words filled with meaning. What she was having with Constance was a meaningless conversation that only left her desperate to return to Boston. The next day and a half was going to be a nightmare she concluded.

**-R&I-**

It was Saturday night when Jorge and Gaby were reunited with their brother Kevin. Not wanting to tempt fate, they took their money and flew to Botswana, the next country after South Africa. This is where they set up their accounts and deposited the money they had split.

The emotional toll it took on Gabriella was one she had not anticipated. When making their plans, all she had considered was making sure to get the money without being caught. Now when all was said and done, she began thinking. The first thought was of how much she missed Maura. Her heart ached for the blonde, and she wondered how long it was going to be before images of the blonde left her. Then she thought about her little brothers. How they had connected and how much they loved her. And then her friends. It was all too much to process. Not forgetting meeting her parents for the first time. How she longed for that moment since she was a little girls. But now all she felt for them was bitterness for what they had done to her.

She wished she was in Jorge or Kevin's shoes. They had no care in the world. They were millionaires and had no emotional baggage to carry. As it was, their plan had gone successfully and years worth of work had paid off abundantly.

**-R&I-**

Sunday came around and Jane knew it was now only a matter of time before she was home. The overpowering emotion was fear. She feared so much. Firstly was how she was going to tell her best friend that $50million had been stolen from her by her twin sister. Then the next fear was finding out Maura didn't love _her. _And lastly was, coming face to face with her parents. _What do they have to say for themselves she thought_.

Just as planned, Maura walked into her door on Sunday night from her trip to New York. There was nothing to be excited about. Her trip had been a complete waste of time, and Jane wasn't home. The detective had last called her on Saturday night with an unknown number claiming the reception where they were was bad. And that was followed by a confession that she had forgotten her charger, but that Jorge's ex-boyfriend was recovering well and they'd be home on that same Sunday night – possibly later than her.

Maura washed of the airport germs and made herself a hot beverage. She couldn't wait to see Jane, two days apart proved to be too long. No wonder Jane had been over-emotional about their separation. Having nothing else left to do, she sifted through the mail she had dropped on the side lamp when she walked in. The usual bills where there, one or two advertising companies trying to lure her into acquiring things she didn't need, and then there was one that caught her attention. It had no postage stamp and after her name was _''OPEN IMMEDIATELY''._

Her heart leapt out of her throat. The first thing she wanted was Jane. Everything about the envelope told her whatever was inside was terrible news. And it most certainly was. In bold was an address written, then signed at the bottom **''Directions to Jane Rizzoli''. **

Maura frantically reached for her phone and dialled Korsak, who answered on the second ring.

''Hey doc'', he answered cheerfully.

''Please Korsak, can you come here'', Maura cried.

''Maura, is everything ok?'', Korsak was already grabbing his keys and running out the door.

''I don't know. There is this letter, with an address, and it has Jane's name. I don't understand'', her words were jumbled up and making very little sense.

''I'm on my way'', he was already radio-ing Frost to tell him to meet at Maura's place. Frost stayed closer so they just about made it at the same time. All Maura had done was cry and pace back and forth before the two gentleman arrived.

''Maura, are you alright'', Frost barged in not even bothering with knocking. The normally composed woman fell into the detectives arms.

''There's a note. Maybe I'm overreacting. I just don't understand'', her words came out muffled by the tissue held to her nose.

Frost was already checking the address on this phone while Korsak rang Frankie. When the younger Rizzoli arrived 15minutes later, they headed for the address. Maura refused to stay and there was nothing they could do about it.

**-R&I-**

The medical examiner trailed behind while Korsak took the lead. It was a dark dingy place that promised no life. Maura was expecting the worst and her legs were about ready to give in. They broke the door into the apartment and immediately heard Jane call out from the only room with a light flickering.

''I'm in here'', they heard the familiar deep voice. Somehow Maura ended up in front of everyone else. When she opened the door she came to an immediate halt. It wasn't so much the scene or the situation; it was the woman sitting on the bed. The brown eyes she knew all too well. Her long, unruly dark curls falling over her shoulders. The three men looked like they'd seen a ghost. This wasn't the Jane they had seen a couple of days ago.

''Maura'', Jane's voice broke the spell. Maura ran and embraced her tightly, crying loudly. ''Jane what happened to you?'', she asked through the crying. Korsak, Frost, and Frankie were trying hard to assess the situation but where coming up with nothing to explain what was going on.

Jane was trying hard to find her voice so she could explain a little bit of what was happening. Korsak was quick to spot the keys by the windowsill and rushed to unbound Jane. Her wrists had turned dark from the metal hugging against them tightly. They hurt and appeared badly bruised. It was then that Maura started to realize that these were not two-day old bruises.

''Jane?'', she asked with one word, already feeling the ground beneath her crumble.

''Take me to Ma and Pop, NOW!'', and just like that she looked angry. The wrath in her voice left no room for questions. Korsak and Frost called in a unit to come and assess the place while the four headed to the Rizzoli home. It was almost 11pm and Jane was staring blankly at the houses as they drove to their destination. Maura held onto her hand and said nothing more. Before the car came to a complete stop Jane was already on her way out, Maura's hand long forgotten. She banged on the door loud enough for all the neighbours to hear. The Rizzoli parents were actually just about to head for bed when the banging began. The other three where by Jane's side just as Angela opened the door.

''HOW DARE YOU!'', she pushed her mother to the wall right behind her.

''JANE'', everyone yelled in unison. When she had asked to immediately be taken to her parent's house no one suspected it was because she wanted to attack them.

Frankie rushed to pull his sister away from their mother. ''Are you crazy?'', she shouted at her.

''Don't touch me''

''Janie, what's wrong with you?'', Angela cried.

''I want you to tell me…I want you to tell everybody here why you never told me I had a twin sister!''


	12. Blanks

**Disclaimer : I don't own Rizzoli and Isles**

**AN: I won't go into details of how busy the last two days were, sorry for leaving you hanging. I can't thank you enough for sticking with me. I love reading your reviews and hearing your suggestions.**

* * *

The air left everyone's lungs immediately, leaving only silence in its wake. Frank and Angela were drawing complete blanks, nothing about that question made any sense. However, pieces began to fall into place for Korsak, Frost, Frankie, and Maura especially. Who looked just about ready to die. She was the picture of shock, and so much more. Her immediate battle was trying to figure out what to give in to – the ability to keep herself on both feet, or throwing up. None was more appealing than the other.

''..w-what are you talking about?'', Frank Rizzoli struggled with his words.

''YOU!'', Jane pointed a stern finger at him. ''and her!'', she pointed to her mother, who looked as if she was trying to escape from being burgled. ''Thirty-five years of lying to my face. How do you live with yourselves?''. When Angela tried to move from the wall she had been shoved into, Jane held her hand out to her, quicker than lightening. ''don't you dare move. I want answers, and I want them now''

''Jane'', Maura finally called in a very small voice. The contrast between Jane's screams and her calm voice must have been the only thing that allowed her to be heard.

Jane almost got whiplash from how fast she turned. Somehow between the relief of being rescued, and wanting answers, she had forgotten that she was not the only victim. Maura was running a very very high risk of losing unmentionable money. Not to forget that Maura had been in an intimate relationship with a stranger for days now. The poor woman had unknowingly shared her house, her bed, her body, and her heart with someone who all the while was plotting to rob her. And instead of Jane being the best friend she was supposed to be, she sat the entire drive home in silence holding up so she could attack her parents. She had wholly disregarded what these revelations meant to Maura physically, emotionally, and financially.

''God, Maura'', she didn't even get the chance to embrace Maura before she started screaming instructions to Frost. ''Fuck!'', she punched the wall, and winced in pain after realizing how stupid and un-called for the action was. ''You are good at this Frost. I have never needed you more than I do now. You need to look up Maura's bank acoounts NOW! All of them. Oh my God Maura'', she was getting hysterical and looked back at the blonde whose arms she had in her hands. ''Maura is it possible for you to block all your accounts now. Oh God I hope I'm not too late''. She was looking like a maniac, and to make this worse, no one had moved an inch.

''Jane'', Maura said again. It wasn't as if Maura was calling the brunette. She was saying the name more to herself. As if she was trying to convince herself that it was in fact _her_ Jane in front of her.

''If Maura loses her money it's your fault'', Jane points to her parents angrily. Angela had rushed into her husband's arms as soon as Jane turned to Maura. ''and why the fuck isn't anyone doing anything'', she rubbed her face frantically.

''If you tell us what the _fuck_ is going on maybe we can help you'', Frankie finally spat out.

It was then that Jane realized no one really knew what was going on and they couldn't act fast to help Maura if they didn't know what had/is transpiring.

''Your parents here'', she gestured to said parents, ''gave up my twin sister after birth because she was sick''

''What?'', Angela and Frank said in unison. The question had been asked before, now here it was again.

''Don't '_what_' me. You wanted to know whats happening, now I'm telling you. So shut up and let me finish'', that was sufficient to shut everyone up effectively. ''she grew up in foster care Frankie. And Jorge-'', she shook her head ruefully. ''-Jorge was her foster brother''

''Are you sure about that Jane'', Korsak asked in utter shock.

''Very sure. He played us ok''

''But why'', Frost piped in.

''They wanted money, and Gaby wanted Ma and Pop to suffer for giving her up''

''Gaby'', Angela caught on the name.

''Ya. That's your other daughters name'', Jane said in disgust.

''So what does that have to do with Maura's money'', confused, Frankie asked.

''Kill two birds with one stone Bro. Maura has money, they steal it, it destroys me, and me destroyed hurts my _dear _parents. Fucking chain reaction''

Frost, finally getting the gist of things and seeing how imminent time was, rushed to start punching in Maura's details to pull up all her bank information. Korsak figured this was a good time to move the family from the front entrance and into the living room to have a long chat. He sent a quick text to Tommy telling him to come to the house right away, and decided to leave Jane and Maura to have a minute or two alone.

Finally alone, Jane took in a long breath and pulled Maura into an embrace. The medical examiner cried so hard she couldn't get a word out. Her nails dug into Jane's shoulders as she tried to hold onto the lanky woman for dear life. Everything finally caught on. The way Jane had looked slightly different from that Sunday. How their relationship had just switched gears overnight. Why she wasn't feeling the connection she knew she ought to feel until two days ago. And then it also hit her that that is when this Gaby had fallen in love with her. Then a fleeting thought of the money Jane had mentioned registered. It was all so much for her to handle. And that wasn't even including how her heart broke for her best friend who had been bound for many days by a sister she had just met. Jane held her for as long as she needed while she cried her lungs out. When it got to a point where Maura was now hiccupping and seemed to be about to faint Jane pulled away, only so she could face her.

''I don't know how I am ever going to get you to even consider to accept my apology. I don't even know where to begin. Oh Maura'', she was crying too, and couldn't resist pulling the blonde into another bone crushing hug. This started a whole new set of tears for the medical examiner. The blonde couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that after all that was happening and had happened to Jane, she was concerned about apologizing to _her_. It wasn't even her fault everything was happening the way it was.

Korask and Frank had fractionally managed to calm Angela down a little bit. And then sensing that the pair had something to share, he patiently waited for Jane to join them. Wanting Answers immediately, Jane finally walked Maura with her into the living room. Frost and Frankie where on their ipads trying to sort out the situation with Maura's funds.

''Are you ready to talk?'', Jane asked indifferently when they entered the living area. Together, her and Maura took a seat on the couch. Korsak moved so the three of them could fit together, then he spoke for the Rizzoli's.

''Maybe it would be best to tell us all you know so we can try to figure it out together''.

The only thing that kept her grounded was knowing she had to do it for Maura. The sooner everyone was on the same page, the less disastrous it would be for her best friend. So Jane soberly began relating the story from the Thursday she had been kidnapped. Then she went on to tell them the story Gabriella had told her.

''I'm so sorry Janie'', it was barely audible. The super loud, always hovering mother was reduced to a low soft voice, hardly recognizable in everyone's ears. Frankie and Frost even perked up and stopped their search for a moment.

Frank picked it up from there, seeing that Angela wasn't going to get much out. ''Honey, you have to let me finish explaining before you interrupt, please''. Jane nodded, but she was violently tapping her left foot to the ground indicating she didn't have much patience so whatever had to be said had to be said fast. Frank took his wife's hand in his, as he began retelling a story he had been sure would never have to be said aloud again.

''You did have a twin sister, yes''. The man half expected an outburst. At this point it was welcomed, it would give him a few moments to regroup. No such luck for him. Five sets of eyes bulged out in pure shock. ''we never meant for you to find out like this. We never meant for you to find out at all. I know it sounds mean-''

''Sounds mean! We are talking about a whole human life here, that you abandoned'', Jane lashed out.

''That's why I asked for you to let me finish Janie''. The detective was now pacing. It was all too much information to take in while sitted. ''They told us she died''. Jane stopped dead in her tracks. Angela was weeping helplessly. It was a trying task for Frank to be comforting Angela while trying to recount such a tragic event. ''They told us one survived and the other died. I wasn't in the delivery room, and they threw medical jargon we could hardly understand, especially during such an event''

''They told you. Didn't you see the baby?'', Frankie asked. He was now rubbing soothing circles along Jane's back, trying fruitlessly to calm his raged sister.

''We didn't see the body. The doctor said it may be more traumatizing in the long run and we just went with that. Honestly, we didn't really want to. It was very difficult Jane. Especially for your mother. It was her first pregnancy, our first child. It was a lot to take in''

''So you just decided to lie to us? All these years'', Jane genuinely inquired.

''We didn't lie about it. We hadn't told anyone we were expecting twins, so when it happened we just kept it to ourselves. It was too painful and we didn't want you to go through what we went through, the hurt and worry and questions. We were so happy we had you, and then Frankie came along, then Tommy. It seemed so cruel to bring hurt into your lives when you were so happy-''

''We didn't forget about her'', Angela said in that same unrecognizable small voice. ''Do you know why you always had two birthday cakes? We told you it was because we wanted you to have double the fun, but that wasn't true. One was also for her'', this literally made everyone tear up. ''when you were smaller, I sometimes used to buy two identical dresses, or dolls. When we went to church, remember I used to always tell you to light two candles?''

''You said one was for a little girl who couldn't do it for herself so I needed to do it for her'', Jane answered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

''We didn't just act as if she never existed Jane. We just wanted to spare you, all of you-'', she gestured to Frankie as well, ''-the pain and suffering we went through''

Jane finally walked towards her mother. She knelt down and wept on her thighs, holding on as if it would make everything better.

''I got into your account'', Frost yelled from nowhere. ''there was activity on Tuesday, it doesn't show anymore details. Can you take a look at this Maura?'' The doctor's shaky feet took her to the chair Frost was sitting on. All attention was now drawn towards them.

''Th-there's a zero balance'', Maura cleared her throat looking perplexed. Jane was up on her feet already fearing the worst.

''How much was in there before?'', Jane probed.

Maura instantly paled. She was on the verge of going vasovagal and that told everyone how bad the situation was. ''Maura, how much was in there?'', Jane asked a little too harshly. Maura looked around and was convinced she wouldn't be able to say the amount out loud, not for her sake, but for everyone else's. ''Maura!''

''Fifty...million'', she said slowly.

Jane felt the room spinning around at an alarming rate before gravity called and everything went black.

* * *

**AN: Second chapter for 'Do we belong' is up as well**


	13. It's ok

**AN : I got an angry reviewer today, a 'guest' (couldn't reply)….woops. It's probably the third one since I began my story. Thank you to those who are still enjoying this, if I lost you, sorry to me, but thanks for coming this far nonetheless. Is this THAT unrealistic? Maybe I am the one going mad. Something about making this ''supernatural or fantasy'' - seriously? Anywho…..**

* * *

As everyone immediately rushed to Jane's side, Tommy took that moment to make his appearance. ''What's up?'', he asked obliviously as he lazily strode into the living room where everyone was congregated around Jane's still form.

''Is she ok'', Angela cried. ''Call an ambulance please''. Normally Maura would have taken that opportunity to explain how unnecessary medical attention was and that Jane would be alright soon enough, but she couldn't. She just stood there, like everyone else, watching Jane in utter shock. Frank reached for his phone and called 911.

''What's going on?'', Tommy asked. To this he got no reply. Frost was frantically pressing buttons on his computer trying to salvage Maura's financial crisis. Frankie was busy trying to make sure Angela didn't smother her daughter to death. Korsak tried hopelessly to comfort Maura while Frank rushed to open the door awaiting the ambulance.

It must have been two minutes gone, when Jane became conscious. She made no effort to move or talk though; she just lay still on the floor. The paramedics made it in a few minutes after. After thoroughly checking Jane and determining there was nothing wrong with her, they made their leave. She was instructed to rest until she was feeling better. The team also took the opportunity to dress the marks on her hands from when she was bound. No protests were made by the normally stubborn detective, her world was crumbling around her and she didn't know what to do.

Frost tugged Korsak and Frankie along, where Tommy also joined the team in the corner. ''Its gone you guys'', Frost began. ''They wiped out everything clean. There is no way to track anything down. Those guys took a flight to South Africa, but that's where the trail ends. Where do we even begin from there?''

''What are you talking about?'', Tommy asked again. He was totally left out of the loop and had no idea what was going on.

''Its Jorge'', Frankie began. He slowly explained the whole story to his sibling who looked just about ready to die.

''It's my fault'', Tommy said. ''I shouldn't have befriended him. Jane is going to kill me'', he whispered in nothing short of fear.

''It's not your fault'', Korsak assured him. ''They had this planned all along. None of us saw it coming ok''

''A twin sister?'', Tommy repeated to himself. It was news he could hardly believe.

Maura watched them through the corner of her eye. She saw their dejected looks and knew the millions she once owned were history. Regarding that, she hadn't yet placed an emotion to it. To her it was just money. He fathers money in fact. It was money she hadn't used, or even thought of using. It just sat in that account for years building on. But she knew it was there. And she knew if she ever needed it she knew where to go. But now it was no more. The thought was a scary one momentarily, until she laid her eyes on Jane. Then she realized the money itself was of little to no importance. She had been in a relationship with someone she didn't know. Her best friend just discovered earth shattering news. And the worst of everything was that Maura knew Jane was struggling with how she was going to reimburse her. Logically, it wasn't possible. But she knew Jane was still thinking it nonetheless.

''Maura'', Korsak said unsurely. All eyes turned to the elderly man. They all knew what Korsak was trying to say.

''We need to find them'', Jane said determinedly from nowhere.

''Jane-'', Frankie tried.

''Don't even say it. I need to do this. Where were they last at?''

''They landed in South Africa, and that was it'', Korsak hoped Jane saw the hopelessness in the situation. Turns out she didn't.

''Ok. So I'm going to South Africa'', the brunette said resolutely.

''What!'', half the room chorused.

''Maura, I have to do this'', she ignored everyone else. This was about Maura now, no one else.

''Don't Jane. It doesn't matter''

''Are you fucking kidding me! Fifty million Maura. How else am I going to get it back?'' The detective had her game face on and was already lifting up from the couch where the paramedics had left her lying.

''It's not your fault'', Maura sighed.

''Damn straight it is. Whose fault is it then?'', she asked when she received a shake of the head.

''No ones'', Maura said in a very small voice. It broke Jane's heart all over again.

''It's someone's fault. In fact, its everyone's fault-''

''Jane'', her father admonished.

''NO POP!'', her rage suddenly came back tenfold. ''We should have seen it from the beginning'', she pointed to everyone individually. ''We all let him into our lives. What sort of fucking detectives are we?'' she asked rhetorically. ''And you'', she pointed to her parents. ''You should have asked to see that child all those years ago. You all couldn't tell it wasn't me'', she looked to Maura this time. ''Out of everyone Maura, _you _couldn't tell? And me..'', she jabbed her finger roughly to her chest, but she couldn't finish the thought. There was so much wrong she had done. She essentially bore the weight of it all. No one said anything, so she briskly walked out.

Nobody followed her.

* * *

''The money doesn't matter'', Maura emphasized to everyone. ''Please…..it doesn't matter'', she cried. Angela took her into her loving arms and tried desperately to bring her equilibrium. Everyone else sat and tried to brain storm what the next course of action would be. It was tiring, and painful, and useless, and so important all at the same time.

''I am going to find her'', Maura got a sudden surge of energy amidst the worn out crowd.

No protests were made. The blonde walked to the door with the intention of searching for Jane, where to begin – she did not know. There was no need to ponder it that far anyway. The brunette was sitted on the grass with her legs to her chest crying softly. Her back was against the outside wall of the house as she sat alone in the eerie darkness. Maura undeniably felt her pain, it was theirs to share – it always was.

''Don't ever yell at me again Jane'', she said sternly, but also kindly. Jane looked up and watched as Maura settled beside her, crossing her legs at the ankles. All Jane wanted to do was yell, but after Maura's words she couldn't, so she just waited silently for the blonde to say something. ''I saw a difference in her eyes the Sunday she came to my house'', Maura paused, not knowing where to go from there. ''There were a few differences, things that could have made me question everything if I for half a second thought there was a possibility you could have a twin. Jane, the fact that that was so out of the question tightly sealed any suspicions'', she took a deep breath in, ''my mother didn't like her''

In that moment Jane was reminded how seriously Maura had been taking the relationship. Then she also realized they hadn't even addressed that issue yet. She wasn't sure where to begin, but what she did know was that something had to be said – fast.

''When I was a teenager I read somewhere that being physically attracted to your partner is very important. It must have been an article about love and infatuation or something of that sort'', Maura was surprised at the direction the conversation was taking, but she listened to Jane intently. ''The writer was explaining how people say 'it's not about how a person looks, love is more than that'. So the article went on to explain that physicality was very important actually. It said that ignoring that concept may be a cause of infidelity. Like if you love your partner because they're smart and kind and funny, but then you don't like the way he/she looks, it could be a problem. So people may go out seeking someone they are attracted to just for the physical aspect of a relationship, and then come back home to a person they love for other things'', Jane finished - not so eloquently.

It was a somewhat jumbled up explanation according to Maura. Jane was probably not explaining it right, but the doctor got the gist of it nevertheless. And nodded for Jane to continue.

''The first days when we hung out, I never thought of you in _that _way. You were a friend to me. Someone offering comfort – someone who understood me'', Jane smiled regardless of herself. ''And then you walked into the bullpen with some tox results one day. I can see it as if it were yesterday. We should have been friend for about two months by then. You were wearing a yellow blazer with a white blouse and a black skirt. It seemed like I was seeing you for the first time in my life'', Jane was now speaking as if she were thinking aloud.

''I may never have told you, but yellow is definitely your colour. You wore a radiant smile that knocked the air right out of my lungs. You looked so beautiful, so so beautiful. And I remembered that article out of nowhere. I knew in that moment I was attracted to you, helplessly. That's the day I fell in love with you. It suddenly all made sense. I said to myself, ''if I can see this beautiful person every day, I would never ask for anything else''. And since that day, you have only ever been the most beautiful person to me. The only person I shall forever be attracted to. And Maura….'', she started crying before she could finish that thought. She went on regardless.

''I don't know how to apologize for all that's happened. I'm mostly angry at myself. I know I will never be able to make this right, but please just let me try – for my own sanity. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't do anything about this'', she sobbed.

Maura watched her and in that moment finally felt whole. ''I asked her Jane'', the detective looked up surprised. ''I asked her when she fell in love with me, but she couldn't tell me. I should have known then'', Maura shook her head in defeat.

''No, it's not your fault. Come here''

Maura went to rest her head on Jane's shoulder and they looked at up at the stars in complete silence, save for their sniffles. After a short while Maura finally asked.

''What do we do now?''

''I am going to South Africa and finding those bastards and making them pay for what they did''

''I don't think you will find them Jane''

''I will do my best at least''

''Do you still love me Jane'', Maura sat up and looked seriously at Jane.

''How could you even ask that Maura? Of course I do. I will always love you. This isn't how I spent the past five years imagining I would tell you, but it still doesn't change the fact that I do''

''I love you too Jane. And I'm scared''

''Maura…''

''No Jane'', Maura stopped her after realizing Jane had immediately misinterpreted it. ''I'm only scared that you will not take me seriously now after…'', she didn't want to finish that sentence with words.

''I will Maura. You took her to see your mother. I know that definitely means you were serious, regardless of the fact that it wasn't really me''

''I am in no position to ask anything of you now Jane. But please, may I?'', Maura practically begged.

''You have every right to ask anything of me. In fact, given what I've put you through, I will do anything you say''

''Anything?'', Maura asked with all hope.

''Just name it''

''Don't go Jane. Leave it alone''

''I can't do that Maur'', Jane said instantly.

''But you just said you'd do anything for me''

''But not that! I have to find them'', the brunette said resolutely.

Maura was making her way to stand already, feeling absolutely defeated. She knew that when Jane was determined, there was no holding her back. ''Maura, stop'', Jane pulled her back. They were now standing, Maura ready to bolt at any minute.

''If I don't go, what am I supposed to do then? How do I repay you all that money'', Jane pleaded her case.

''I don't want it back. I want _you_ in my life. I want to erase the horrible things that have happened and start anew with you. Don't you get it Jane? Money isn't important. I have enough, I have a job, _you _have a job. Lets sort things out here, in Boston, where we are. You have so much to resolve with your parents. Lets do what we can from here. If we don't find them, so be it. Please Jane. That's all I want from you, for you to be here, with me''

Jane did not make a habit of lying to herself as previously known. She guiltily acknowledged that one of the reasons why she wanted to run off to Africa was so that she could deal with things at a distance. She didn't know how to move forward. When she got hurt on the job she got medical treatment, few days at home, and everything was fine. When there were family disagreements they yelled at each other till things fell into place. At work they may have been a few fist fights in times of trouble, then the repercussions where dealt with accordingly. This, she didn't know how to move on from. It was so internal it could hardly be reached. But the most important thing was Maura. Jane believed in her best friend, she trusted her. And if Maura wanted her by her side, she'd be damned if she did otherwise.

''I'll do my best to work to trace them from here I promise you. I don't know how things will work out, but I will work day and night to find them-''

Maura cut off, ''And if you don't, I'll still be happy my best friend is by my side. Don't forget that I have been living just fine without even touching that money''

They held hands, resolution clear on their faces, as they headed back inside the house.

* * *

**AN: This may be a very stupid question, but is Tommy the eldest, or is it Jane? I was under the assumption that it was Jane. But then I just watched the episode when Frank comes back and he referred to Tommy as the eldest. I'm confused, or maybe just stupid...lol**


	14. The End

**AN: Sorry guys, the weekend went haywire...**

* * *

Since everyone was still emotionally unstable and very fragile, Korsak and Frost are the only that left for the night. Jane and Maura shared the detective's childhood bedroom, as the Rizzoli boys shared theirs. Cavanaugh was informed of the previous night's disturbing incident and happily granted Jane two weeks extended vacation. Luckily Maura had already arranged vacation time so it worked out just fine.

There were myriad of things to discuss that morning; however, the starting point was the real problem. Everyone was walking on eggshells unsure what to say to the other. Healed wounds had been opened, wounds non-existent had been formed. But they couldn't play the avoidance game forever; things had to be said sooner rather than later.

''Will you ever forgive us'', Angela asked her children after breakfast.

''It's not your fault'', Jane spoke. She knew the question was directed more to her than anyone else.

''Still..''

''I would suggest trying to move on from here'', Jane said dismissively. She was ready to go to her place and see what awaited her there.

The detectives had made absolutely no progress with the evidence they collected from where Jane was being held. It all just summed up to everything they already knew. After speaking with her bank and a few computer geniuses, it was painfully clear that Maura wasn't getting her money. There was one thing left for Jane to do. The only way she was to find Gabriella was if she went to South Africa. But that was a stupid thought. Where would she start? Who would she go to? Who would she say she was looking for? It was an absolute dead end, and it made her cry. She knew she would carry that guilt for eternity.

The whole while Jane had been in her apartment searching for all clues – she found none. Gaby had basically been living at Maura's the whole time. Everything was just the way she had left it, except for a few dirty dishes. It was infuriating and there was not a damn thing she could do about it. She wanted to go to Maura's place, but part of her felt that her best friend needed a little bit of space. She also was unsure how they were to proceed from where they stood. So after the momentary headache, Jane slipped into her bed at 4pm and fell asleep.

Maura was cleaning out her place rigorously. She took all the belongings Gaby had been using and tied them in a bag throwing them in her basement incase they were ever needed. She suddenly became so infuriated with how the woman had used her. The seemingly meaningless words her mother had spoken were suddenly laden with meaning. Maura also wanted Jane, but she felt the brunette needed her space too.

* * *

21 day marked the end of Jane and Maura's vacation period. 21 days had passed smoothly, given the circumstances. Maura did not inform her mother of what had happened, she dreaded the ''I told you so'' standard speech. Besides, there wasn't anything Constance could do about it. The Rizzoli's had gone down memory lane to the period the twins were born, searching for any clues they could find - nothing was available on paper. One weekend Maura and Jane flew to Chicago where Jane obtained permission from the police unit there to put her face on the newspaper and request anyone who knew her to come forward.

That is what eventually worked. People who went to school with Gaby and worked with her called in. Maura met with as many as could trying to gain some sort of indication into where the thief-trio could be. All they got was that Gabriella never shared personal stuff- period. It was another dead end, and Maura had begged Jane to make it the last of their hunting expedition. She was emotionally drained and quite frankly felt it wasn't worth it. Jane eventually agreed and they laid it all to rest. All this running around had prevented Maura and Jane from truly focusing on their friendship/relationship. Things were not exactly tense, they just were stagnant. And before they knew it, it was time to go back to work.

* * *

Word hadn't spread further than was necessary about what had transpired, so work was relatively normal.

''Have you seen Jane?'', Maura asked as she stepped into the bullpen.

''She left about half an hour ago. Said she'd text you'', Frost said with a pleasant smile.

''Thank you Barry. Have a good evening'', she smiled at Korsak as well, and made her way out. It was the end of the day on their fifth day back at work. She became slightly worried when Jane didn't pick up after three attempts. Quickly, she hurried to Jane's apartment.

''Jane'', she knocked hurriedly when she got to the door.

''Come in its opened'', the brunette called out.

Maura gently led herself in. She was a little afraid of what she would be met with. Her fears her swiftly banished when she spotted Jane running around in the kitchen, presumably trying to put a meal together.

''What is all this?'', Maura waved her hand to the eating area that was set up for two.

''Made dinner for us'', Jane simply replied.

''But you never told me. What if I had not showed up?'' The blonde curiously questioned.

''I had a gut feeling you'd show up''

''Ah, the intestines again'', she teased.

''Indeed. Come, sit'', Jane directed Maura to sit down as she poured her a glass of wine.

''So what's the occasion?''

''Do I need an occasion to make you dinner?''

''Certainly not, however this looks well planned and thought out. I'm led to believe it's not innocent''

''Guilty'', Jane smiled at the knowing doctor. ''Let's just eat. I want to talk to you when we're done''

Maura did not protest. They sat and ate comfortably. They talked about their week at work, and little bits of useless things that had been happening to them. After their meal Jane cleared the dishes and they migrated to the couch.

''I know you've told me to stop apologizing, but I feel I need to say it one more time – I'm so sorry for everything that happened. If there was a single thing I could do to make it all disappear I would. But I can't, and its making me really mad with myself and everything else around me''

''I understand Jane''. Maura had learned the art of agreeing with Jane as much as she could over the past three weeks. Whenever she tried making Jane believe otherwise, the detective would get defensive and often angry. Maura had no desire for any of that – ever.

''I am starting something from Monday'', Jane said shyly.

''Starting what Jane?'', Maura was getting a little scared, her detective could be really unpredictable at times.

Jane took a deep breath in, hoping Maura wouldn't find it silly. ''I'm going to see a therapist''

Of all the things, Maura had not imagined that to be one of them. The detective often just spoke to her family of friends about whatever was bothering her. Maura was at a loss, so Jane explained further. ''I don't know who to talk to Maura. The thing is, I can talk to you about my family problems, and I can talk to my family about some other issues. But I need to combine everything. There are so many things I can't say to you or my friends or my family, and I think it's going to drive me insane if I don't do something about it''

Maura was quiet for a moment, deciding what best to say, and what best to leave out. ''I want to ask something. And if you tell me I promise not to question you again''

''Go ahead'', Jane braced herself.

''As a best friend, I know I have failed you. The only way I can at least try to fix that is if I have some understanding of the most crucial points I missed''

''What do you mean?'', Jane was quick to ask. She hated it when Maura blamed herself for anything.

''Can you just give me an undetailed list of what you wish to discuss with your therapist'', Jane was about to say no already. ''Jane hold on. I just want you to highlight the topics you intend on discussing with him thats all. You don't have to give me the why's or explanations''

Jane thought for a long moment then looked back up to Maura, ''you won't ask me more questions?''

''Promise''

''I want to talk about…'', Jane marked off each point with her fingers, ''….how I feel about having a twin sister who I will never see again, how I felt when I was away from you guys, how I feel about our friendship, …'', she stopped herself. She couldn't go on.

''Jane. Talk to me, please''

''It's us Maur. When I decided to make dinner for us, my plan was to ask you if we can start over. But I don't even have the balls to do that now. I want us to be the way we were before. I want to be your best friend again. And I feel like I don't even know how, and every day it seems like you are slipping away and I'm so scared'', Jane cried.

Maura moved to bring her body closer to Jane, leaving no room between them at all. ''I want all of that too Jane. Its not something you can do alone, it's a friendship, we need to do it together. Ok?''

''Ok'', Jane nodded.

''How about I go to therapy too. And maybe after sometime we could have sessions together?''

Maura proposed this hoping Jane would agree, and she did. So beginning Monday, they started seeing a shrink. They had separate sessions with the same doctor. To their amazement, things changed significantly. They worked their way into being the best friends they were before. There was no more walking on egg shells and utter guilt. They slowly learned to talk to each other about everything, and to trust one another.

As things slowly became normal, they resumed their usual sleepovers. It began non-physical. They slept on their sides of the bed and woke up just there. As the days progressed however, they became inseparable once again. They were either at Jane's apartment or Maura's house at any given time outside work. And in the mornings when they woke, they were more often than not, spooning. Neither addressed it, they had travelled a long journey to get to where they were and neither was wishing to spoil it.

One day Jane got home from work late, to find Maura fast asleep on her couch. It looked so inviting so the detective joined her. About two hours since Jane had fallen asleep, Maura stirred a little, only to find herself pressed into another body. It was Jane's she knew, and she melted right into it. Her movements must have woken the brunette, who murmured into her ear, ''Did I wake you?''

''No, did I wake you?''

''Maybe'', Jane said sleepily.

''What time did you get here?''

''Donno. What time is it?''

Maura lifted herself a little bit and spotted the digits on her oven, it read 1:07am. When she went to lie back down, Jane tugged her to turn and soon they were face to face, Jane now fully awake.

''Hey you'', the brunette smiled.

''Hello Jane'', Maura replied sweetly.

''Would it be so wrong if I kissed you right now?''

''No'', Maura said breathlessly. Permission granted, Jane leaned in and kissed her for the first time. It was everything she dreamt it would be. Maura responded equally and the kiss fast became heated.

''Jane. Stop.'', Maura shouted from nowhere.

Jane was full on panic now. She wished she hadn't started this. ''Maur, I'm so-''

''No, no. Its ok. I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking'' Jane was about to make a move to stand, feeling utterly embarrassed. ''Don't stop Jane, please'', Maura pleaded. It had been déjà vu like no man's business. Maura couldn't believe how it was just the exact way Gaby had kissed her the first time. Jane had even used the same sentence. She knew she had to mention this to Jane, they had a no secret policy. But now was just not the time. They both wanted each other and talk about Gabriella would sure turn things sour.

So Maura pulled Jane back into her, ''Kiss me Jane, and don't stop, please''. Jane resumed from where she had left off. They kissed and kissed, compensating for the time wasted. And when kissing became inadequate, they lost their clothing items one by one. The couch wasn't where Jane wanted to do it, so she lifted Maura to her bedroom, where they made passionate love for the first time. It helped that they trusted each other again, and had forgiven one other as well. The images of Maura and Gaby hurt Jane to think about, but they hurt Maura even more.

* * *

They had made love a total of five times, and Jane was fighting herself massively. They never talked about the sex after it had happened. It happened and they both seemed satisfied, but Jane in particular had a few things to say about it. It was embarrassing and she didn't know how to say it. To make matters worse, they were finished with therapy and she had no idea who to talk to. Maura knew though. She knew what Jane's fears were, and she knew the brunette was not going to say anything, so she had to.

On Friday right before lunch, Maura had flowers delivered to Jane. It was a simply bouquet, something that wouldn't make Jane want to throw up. Attached to it was a card. Boy was Jane glad there was no one in the bullpen at that moment. Everyone had stepped out for lunch and she was just about to. She smelled the flowers and carefully placed them on her desk, plucking the card out. It wasn't the normal little card that came with a flower delivery, but instead a proper hallmark card. The front read, **Be Mine. **Jane chuckled to herself. She was already Maura's. Didn't the blonde know. The inside was hand written

**The progress we have made is remarkable Jane. What happened was awful, but things happen for a reason. I wouldn't wish for a rewind, but I am glad we have grown from it. There may be two of you in the world, but there is only ONE Jane Rizzoli. I failed you by not recognizing it wasn't you. And I lost your trust, but I am pleased we have rebuilt that again, and made it even stronger than before. We promised each other to talk about everything, but you have been withholding something from me Jane. I was quiet because I didn't want to force it out of you, but I have to address it when it starts to become a problem. **

**I would never compare you to her Jane. I know that is what is bothering you. Making love to you is phenomenal. You treat me like the most precious thing on earth. You are so gentle, and warm, and loving, and attentive. I wouldn't have it any other way. I love sex with you. And I am not interested in ever doing it with anyone else ever again. What happened, happened. She was just like any other sexual partner, so you need to stop thinking about it. It's you that I love, only you Jane. **

**This period marks the beginning of our life together. Years later we will have a story to tell. I am asking you to be mine Jane Rizzoli. Will you be my girlfriend, my partner, and the only love of my life? **

**Dinner tonight? Please come to get me at 7pm.**

**I love you Jane**

**Maura. **

Jane was blushing and crying and smiling all at the same time. Her first thought was to tell Maura to filter what she put down on paper. But other than that she was ecstatic. Her dreams were all finally coming true.

That night she picked Maura up, and they had their first date. It was mostly just like their usual meals together, except this time they could fully express their love with no reserve

* * *

Life is full of uncertainties, shit happens – for reasons, and for no reasons. What Jane and Maura learnt from the trying period in their life was trust. The two built a bond so strong even they couldn't believe it. They talked about everything, they believed and trusted in the other. When one was weak, the other was strong. Gabriella could have easily torn them apart, but they stood strong and held their ground. Problems arose from time to time, but it wasn't anything they couldn't fix. Eventually they married and started their family, Gaby and Jorge became nothing more than a distant memory.

THE END...

* * *

**AN: How do I thank you guys. It's so marvellous to write and get a response. Honestly, thank you for the encouragement and advice. Sorry I had to wrap this up so swiftly like that. I am going to be extremely busy till after Christmas, so I had the option of leaving you hanging for THAT long, or patching things together this way. I hate stories with no closure, and I hate waiting forever for an update, then I have to re-read the last two chapters to remember what the story was even about to begin with (no offence to anyone, please. I know life can be unexpectedly busy). **

**For those reading Do We Belong, that's wrapping up in a couple of days too. **

**And for those that are interested in what I have to say, I have one last fic in mind. It's a longer AU that I will begin to post beginning of January. **


End file.
